


Aemon of the Long Night

by BethBell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Incest, Jon is a Targaryen, Two Queens, Well multiple queens, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethBell/pseuds/BethBell
Summary: Jon Snow heads south after the death of his father and his brother to claim a throne he until 3 years ago didn't know he owned the right to. Once there he battles against all odds to find a way to bring his nation together.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Myrcella Baratheon/Jon Snow
Comments: 84
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

Aemon’s horse came to a stop in front of the leering gate. He could hear Ser Arthur speaking loudly to the gatekeeper but he cared not for what was being said. He knew the minute he came through that gate that there was no going back. Not that there was any chance of that now that he thought about it. But how he longed for snow, for the feel of winter slowing biting into his bones. He longed to be back at Mance’s camp where no one thought anymore of him than the stupid fuck who decided to let them through the wall. Uncle Ned had finally told him the story three years ago and he had not quite believed it even now even on the journey he hadn’t quite believed it was real. He had always believed that he was one of the Stark men’s bastard and that was why he called them Uncle and looked so much like them. But the son of their sister and the silver prince. He only came around due to his indigo eyes. Being the future king did have its moments though. Allowing the free folk through the wall had been extremely unpopular. He rubbed his chest suddenly feeling the fear creep into his mind. Luckily, he was brought out of his thoughts by Ser Arthur. The knight had road back to his side and was now explaining the different sights of Kings Landing to him as his horse strode by them.  
“Alright Ser Arthur the boy understands there are many shitty shops in the damn city on many different fucking streets. Stop boring him to death. I’m more interested to see how many people are out to greet us seeing the stillness of the streets I’d say not many know our white wolf king is ascending to his rightful place today.” Ser Jaime quipped and Aemon was barley able to hide his chuckle with a cough.  
“Perhaps they were scared off by said white wolf.” Oswell stared pointily at the red eyed creature. Ser Jaime gave a snort but was stopped from replying by the sound of a horn.  
“looks like someone remembers you after all.” He mumbled under his breath.  
The greeting party looked rather large to Aemon but he could tell the kings guard were unimpressed. To him although the sight of such a large party waiting on him was daunting. How would he know to speak to all these unfamiliar faces. Suddenly he found himself wishing his uncle had been able to make the trip with him and that his cousin Robb was allowed to travel with him instead of staying back until called for the coronation. Alas the only support he would be able to find was from the stoic Ser Arthur riding on his left the sarcastic Ser Jamie on his right and the completely unhelpful in any situation not involving killing Ser Oswell. Perhaps Sam could offer assistance. He looked over at his rather large companion but found him staring intently at his saddle as he had been for the entirety of the trip. If he had to guess why he would say he was begging the horse not to throw him but Aemon supposed it could be for a number of other reasons. Aemon had little time to contemplate however as his party was closing the distance between them rather quickly. Aemon slid rather inelegantly from his saddle and found himself standing far too close to what had to be two of the most beautiful women in the kingdom. He opened his mouth but found that he had no words. The women however dipped into regal curtsies their heads turning to the ground. They stayed in such a position for many moments as Aemon was unsure of how to respond. A melodic voice however broke them out of their trance.

"King Aemon you have no idea how long I have longed to meet you grandson. You are as quiet as your father and just as comely." Aemon's head turned to the sound and found it coming from an elderly woman with eyes that matched his own and a crown of rubies upon her head.

"I am your grandmother Rhaella the queen dowager however you my dear shall call me grandmother if it would please you." The woman moved closer and held out her arms to him. That Aemon knew how to respond to he stepped forward to meet her and replied "Nothing would please me more I have only one grandmother in this world and wish to cherish her company." With that he welcomed her embrace. "You are doing well my grandson, just a few more formalities and we can retire to the seclusion of the red keep and you can get to know your family and new home in privacy." She whispered in his ear. As she said the words Aemon was surprised how at ease he felt at her embrace. He was not one who usually enjoyed being touched. His grandmother stepped away from him gracefully and motioned to the rest of the party these are the rest of your family. She motioned to her right, "this is my son, your uncle Viserys. The queen dowager then motioned to her right towards the women he had been left speechless at earlier. This is your Aunt Daenerys." One of the women stepped forward she was undeniably beautiful. Her hair was braided down one side of her neck and shone as pale as moonlight. Her eyes were a shade of violet so bright he thought no jewel could ever replicate it but if he could he would spend lifetimes trying to find one that would if only to gift it to her. Once again the violet eyed beauty curtsied this time rather quickly and said in a voice close to a whisper “your grace”. She then stepped back and rather suddenly he was attacked. Tanned arms came wrapping around him squeezing him almost violently. A laugh echoed around the crowd. “This is your sister Rhaenys.” The arms left him as suddenly as they surrounded him “your grace my apologies for my outburst. It is not often one meets their only sibling” was offered by their owner along with a shy curtsy and a bashful smile. 

“There is no need sister. I too have longed to meet you.” Aemon belted out. 

Rhaella smiled widely and motioned for him to follow. “Come my king we have much to discuss.” Aemon smiled back and followed her up the sloping steps of the keep.


	2. Aemon

Being shown around a keep by a multitude of beautiful women was not something that Aemon would ever complain about but he was happy when his grandmother finally showed him to his rooms. He was uncomfortable with the way the servants and those he passed in the hall were looking at him. He felt as though he was being evaluated. In some ways he supposed he was and that it was rather normal for them to do so. Everyone would want to know all they could about those who ruled them so he could not blame them. However, it was exhausting always having eyes following him and he could even feel Ghost’s restlessness. He was grateful that no one had mentioned Ghost or really paid him any mind since he arrived. The people stared at Ghost and cowered when he came near but no one had made a move to tell him that he didn’t belong and for that Aemon was grateful. He is not sure if he could make it through all the formalities that he knows are coming in the next few weeks without ghost at his side. The feeling of his fur at his fingertips is something that instantly calmed him. He had the feeling that being calm was going to be something hard to achieve in the next coming months if ever. Aemon is not sure he could ever get used to this big keep and now stepping into his rooms he is surer than ever. The sight alone made him blanch. No this would not do. He walked around his sitting room into his solar and through to his sleeping courters. No Aemon thought. He could live with the size if there was nothing to be done as he was king but the decor had to be changed he would not live pampered and surrounded by gold, jewels and blood red. Defiantly not this amount of red it reminded him of the rivers of his blood on the snow- no he could not bare to have this around him.   
“Arthur, Oswell” He croaked out his head starting to spin slightly. When no one replied he ran to his door ripping it open as his hands begun to shake. 

“Arthur! Oswell!” He shouted into the hall but alas there was only an elderly kings guard at his door. 

“Bring me Arthur and Oswell.” He shouted at the man and cursed himself for his sharp tone but he could not keep himself in check at the moment. Unlike the other kings guard and even Ser Jamie Arthur and Oswell had been the one constant in his life. They knew all there was to know about him Ser Jamie had only joined him after there was word there had been an accident. Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell took care of him they understood what he needed. His hands were beginning to move of the own accord he couldn’t keep the shaking from showing. He needed his friends and he needed them now. When the kings guard hesitated, he heard himself bellow 

“Now” in the most commanding tone he had ever heard come from his mouth. He then shut the door and walked to the other side of the room curling up into the corner. He could feel Ghost surrounding him as his breathing begun to get hard and his vision begun to fade. He tried to think of joyful things like Arya and him running through the godswood at winterfell but it was to no avail. When he finally heard the door open violently, he was shaking so hard he could barley make out words being spoken aloud. He could however recognize the voices. Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell and a female voice he couldn’t quite make out. Their presence however helped him catch his breath. 

“I’ll call servants… for…. Bed” The female voice spoke.

“No” Ser Arthur replied. Followed by “He cannot be moved” by Ser Oswell. 

He became unfocused by the sound then and only came back when he heard his name. 

“Aemon what caused this.” He heard Ser Oswell ask desperately as he handed Aemon a small flask filled with green liquid. A solution master Aemon had concocted just for him after his incident. He tried to grab the flask but his shaking was too bad. Instead he curled further in onto himself until Oswell tilted his head for him and poured the solution down his throat. In just a few moments the shaking begun to subside and he begun to feel horribly tired. 

“Red”” Aemon croaked out. “So much blood so much red.” Before the world faded into darkness.


	3. Rhaella

Hearing running footsteps in the halls was never a good sign in the red keep so before the door to her solar even opened she and the two kings guard she had called into her solar to discuss the current situation of kings landing with were on their feet. However, she was surprised to say the least when Ser Barristan, who she had left guarding her grandsons’ chambers just minutes before, burst through her doors. Even more so when he spoke.  
“The King is demanding Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell come immediately. He seems unwell I did not wish to leave him but the order was finite and he seemed desperate.”  
She was evermore surprised when stoic and follow the rules Ser Arthur ran from the room without so much as a glance her way or her permission to leave. Then again when Ser Oswell scrambled frantically after him. Rhaella seethed, this behavior might have been allowed by Ned Stark but she would not tolerate it in the red keep. She whipped past Ser Barristan and headed to the king’s chambers. What she saw when she arrived made her anger completely dissipate. The two kings guard were huddled frantically around a figure in the corner of the room. A figure she was quick to discover was her grandson the king. Arthur was speaking rapidly to a frantically looking for something within his pockets Oswell. Luckily Ser Barristan had followed her and had the tact to close the door to the rooms but something was very wrong with her grandson. He was curled into the corner of the room his back to the wall his wolf whining and curing at his side. His hands were clutching his chest and shaking violently. 

“We must get him to his bed, I will call servants and the maester.” She thought out loud. 

“No!” screeched Ser Arthur followed by a strict “The King must not be touched or moved like this.” From Ser Oswell.

Now Rhaella was deeply confused. But the look in the eyes of the kingsguard as they found the object, they had been searching for was so strong Rhaella could not argue as she normally would. She watched in confusion as Ser Oswell tried to pass a glass flash filled with green liquid to her grandson and his feeble attempt to take it from him. However, the kingsguard had been prepared for this and quickly tilted the king’s head back and poured the liquid down his throat. 

“Red”” she could just make what Aemon had croaked out. 

“So much blood so much red. No Red! No Blood!” She watched as the six and ten year old started pulling at his chest desperately and then as his body slumped against the wall. Rhaella looked around the room and felt guilt set in as slight tears came to her eyes. The walls of the room were covered in blood red cloth and the drapes and the bed coverings and most of the room as well. She had designed the furnishings of the room for her grandson after months of careful deliberation. She had wanted to showcase the power and luxury of their house as she felt he may have found his previous home lacking not wanted to cause him this. She watched half in shock half in fear as Ser Arthur lifted her grandson into his arms and over to his bedchamber before depositing him upon his bed. Rhaella’s composure broke as she watched Ser Arthur undo Aemon’s bootlaces and change his tunic with the gentleness of a father. Her entire being froze when she saw the crosses along his chest. They had known there was some accident but this, no one could survive that. Suddenly she saw Rhaegar in Ser Arthur’s place, caring for his son. In her state she did not notice Ser Oswell rise and come to her side until he spoke softly. 

“Arthur has cared for the king as he is his own child from the beginning, he barley let me hold him and was pained whenever forced to hand him to Ned Stark. Aemon is as if he is his only joy and to Aemon, he is the most of a father he has ever known. I tell you this for your sake, to know that Aemon is cherished and has always been in cared for. I suspect Ser Arthur loved the king’s mother more than he loved Rhaegar in the end and perhaps more than Rhaegar loved her as well.” His voice was so solemn that Rhaella could not doubt him.


	4. Aemon

He awoke with a searing headache and for a moment he forgot where he was and found himself wondering whose bed he was in before the events of the past month came rushing back. He let out a groan as someone opened the curtains and blinding light came through. When his eyes adjusted, he found two concerned sets staring back at him. Arthur strolled over to the bed and sat down on the edge sighing. 

“You’ve had another episode.” The man looked pained as he spoke and his eyes were filled with regret. 

“It must have exhausted you and we had to give you a high dose of the solution so you’ve been in and out for three days now.” Another sigh passed Ser Arthur’s lips before he spoke again. 

“Your grandmother was present during the situation and is quite worried. We’ve sent for maester Aemon, I know he’s the only one you’ll let treat you.” Ser Oswell jumped in then, 

“Besides Sam and well Sam’s not a maester no matter how many books he reads your grandmother isn’t going to be satisfied with his answer. What we’re telling ya is your grandmothers worried out of her mind, the whole castle is buzzing as to why they haven’t seen the king around and everyone seems to think that if you die the dragons die as well, well not literally because they don’t know about those creepy flying lizards you’ve kept hidden but the man dragons. So how about you and I go down to the training yard and throw a couple stewards around until they learn to keep their mouths shut?” Aemon could sense the glare Arthur sent over his shoulder to Oswell. 

“He needs rest. He’s not going anywhere today, tomorrow he can be seen walking around the grounds but today he needs to rest he’s got plenty to do from here and what’s another day going to matter besides her grace wanted us to make sure he got two good meals in before we allowed him out of bed.” Ser Arthur looked at him pointedly, ready for him to argue. But Aemon was too tired to argue and too busy noticing the change in décor. Most of the finery had been removed from the room. The red was replaced with black and the sheets on his bed were gold instead of deep red. 

“Thank you” he told them as he motioned around the room. 

“It wasn’t you.” Was all Arthur replied before rising and bringing over a tray filled with various fruits. 

\--------------------

Aemon growled in frustration. It had been eleven days since he had woken up and two weeks since the incident and he had yet to step outside his chambers. Ser Arthur had lied when he said that he would be allowed to walk the grounds after a day. It seemed his grandmother and Ser Arthur had enlisted the help of the rest of the kingsguard in keeping him caged in his rooms. He loved Ser Arthur like a father but sometimes he was too protective. He was fine. Still while he was unhappy to have been confined, he did not mind that it allowed him to ignore the various lords that had begun to arrive for the coronation. He had heard from Sam the fuss that the Tyrells had made when they arrived and he could hardly believe it. It was not so far-fetched that they took personal offence to the king not receiving them. They were the wardens of the Reach. But for them to arrive in such splendor made Aemon loath to meet them. He held no illusion about his inability to connect with such people. Still Aemon was no fool he knew the consequences of his subjects not seeing their king. He knew the castle must be abuzz with rumors as to why they had yet to see him. He knew various lords must be taking personal offence and perhaps started to conspire against him already. However, there was nothing he could do without causing a panic or his grandmother to go into a rage. They were worried for him and as a result were not letting him go anywhere until maester Aemon took a look at him. Due to this they had made an excuse that he to avoid favoritism was not meeting any of the lords before his formal introduction to court the day before his coronation. That was another two weeks from now and while that was the best excuse, they could find without causing panic it meant that few were allowed to visit him as well. Only his grandmother, his kingsguard and Sam were allowed within his chambers. If he had to be honest, he preferred it this way. He had ghost to keep him warm and his children were never far from his mind. But he missed Robb and he had a strange wanting to get to know the shy owner of the sparkling violet eyes. Aemon was also worried about his children. They were too young to be exposed to people yet and he had asked them to stay in the kings wood instead out of fear of what someone would do if they were discovered but they could not stay there forever. He was hoping to introduce them to the royal family in private but lately had been thinking perhaps the coronation was a good time. It would make him look powerful and would solidify his rule which by his hiding behavior might be necessary. He would ask Ser Arthur what he thought later but for now he would content himself with two more weeks of solitude and restlessness.


	5. Margaery

They had arrived in the capital at what according to her grandmother seemed an inopportune time. The reception was small and she was confused to find that the king was not in attendance. She had thought they would be meeting him directly but was content knowing she would be the first potential bride to meet him later on in the week. However, upon asking her grandmother she was informed the king would not be meeting any of his lords or their families until the presentation ceremony two weeks from their arrival. Her advantage disappeared in thin air however Margaery was determined to regain it. She invited the princesses to tea a few days later and found that they had no insight to offer her save he was soft spoken and seemed shy. In fact, the royal family had only met the king once at his arrival and it had lasted only through the formalities. For all intents and purposes Aemon Targaryen was a ghost. 

Margaery smoothed her hands over her skirts. She had just finished dressing for the day and was on her way to join her family for the royal presentation. Her grandmother had chosen her clothing well but this was something she would have to do by herself. She had been trained for this day her entire life. She would succeed. Her grandmother may be queen of thorns but she would be queen of the seven kingdoms and the kingdoms would love her for it. 

“Good morning grandmother.”

“Good morning dear child. My you look magnificent. A proper rose my sweet.”

“Thank you, grandmother I do believe your choice of dress, to be the perfect one.” Margaery replied sweetly. 

“Shall we head to the throne room? I’d rather like to get this nonsense over with once and for all. Waiting two weeks to meet the king is prosperous. Well let him see what he has missed out on these days.” Her grandmother motioned for her to take her hand and Margaery walked over and took her arm in her own. Her father, Loras and Garlan were already standing outside the doors to the throne room when they came walking up. 

“Sister you are a vision.” Stated Loras while Garlan smiled at her. 

“Thank you, brother.” She replied.

“My child you look a queen. Mother does my rose not look a queen?” Asked her father. 

“Yes, Yes Mace our rose looks quite sweet. Let us enter and meet the young king.” Her grandmother sounded bored but Margaery could tell she was just as anxious for the meeting as she was. 

When the doors opened to the throne room. There was a sea of people scattered around the room talking amongst themselves and she felt a slight dip in conversation as they entered. She was not surprised to find the iron throne was empty and assumed that the royal family would be arriving together. What was surprising was the two kingsguard already standing by the throne. However, as she got closer, she could make out a group of figures sitting around the steps to the throne. Her eyes scanned over the first figure. She knew him from somewhere he was portly and had brown hair associated with the reach. Ah! Lord Tarlys son Samwell she believed. He was always a sweet boy but the other two figures she had no idea one was large and quite tall for his age which if she had to guess would be around her own. He had fiery hair and when he looked up, she could tell that his eyes were a crystal blue. He was quite comely but more rugged than she preferred. The other figure however was leaner. He was sitting stretched out feeding what looked like a giant wolf. The wolf itself was scary enough that Margaery stopped her accession of the figure for the wolf. It had eyes of fire so red she thought they must not be real. But they were. The figure patted the wolfs head and she looked to him once more. He too was rugged but in a different manner from his companion. His hair was dark as were his eyes. He was smiling as something the first boy had said and she found his smile to be quite beautiful. It made his cheekbones stand out and for a minute she lost herself in how beautiful his face was. Alas neither of the two were the king. Or it seemed anyone important for she could not find a sigil or symbol of a house on any of their clothing. She found it rather odd but before she could continue to study the man she was pulled to the side by her grandmother and the doors to the throne room opened once again this time welcoming the royal family. 

The royal family was beautiful in an ethereal way. With their silver hair and glowing violet eyes, they looked unreal. She could count four figures and knew something was amiss. There were to be five figures. It seemed once again the king was missing from the party! Suddenly she was annoyed. She could feel her eyebrows furrow and heard herself sigh. She had waited two weeks to meet this man and again he was evading her. How was she to be queen if she never was able to meet him. How was she to make him love her if he never set eyes on her for surly if he did, he could measure her worth.   
Unknowing to her the king was measuring her. He had been from the moment she stepped into his sight. He had been talking to Robb and through the conversation caught a glimpse of her and had yet to stop looking. She was gorgeous. Different than his aunt her beauty was not painful it was sweet. Her full brown eyes and honey locks were delicate and her high cheekbones and deep complexion made the king want to touch her skin. He cared not for her dress, it was too revealing for him but he assumed she was from the south and perhaps it was more relaxed there. Besides he could not complain about being able to glimpse more of her honeyed skin. 

Margaery was stumped when the dowager queen came to stand on the edge of the stairs up to the throne. Evermore so when the dowager queen cleared her throat and curtsied low towards the three men sitting on the steps.

“Your grace” She heard her say and suddenly the room was abuzz. The dark-haired man looked as if he wanted to run for a moment before he and the rest of his party stood, followed by his huge wolf, and bowed back to her. His party joined the crowd while he focused his attention on his grandmother. 

“Grandmother, Aunt, Sister you all look lovely!” He stated hugging his grandmother. The young man then smiled sheepishly at his grandmother and walked up to the throne. He did not sit however, instead he smiled at the crowd and was introduced by a man at his side. 

“King Aemon of house Targaryen first of his name protector of the realm and king of the seven kingdoms.”

“I thank you for coming. I look forward to meeting everyone one of you and will hope to be a good king.” Stated the king. People looked expectantly at him but Margaery knew that was all he had to say. This king would not be as easy to earn as she thought. He was not like the men her grandmother had taught her of and not like any she had practiced wooing before. It seemed the Starks were the only others who caught onto this and she watched as the family came before the king and stated their greetings. The meeting was warm and she could tell there was love there. She was surprised to find the blue-eyed man who had been sitting on the stairs was being presented with the family. He must be the heir she surmised. He did not look like a Stark in fact the king looked more like a Stark than any of those in attendance besides lord Stark of course. The Tully’s were next in greeting and she found the greeting quite strained and wondered why. It was then that her father seemed to finally catch on and lined them up to approach the throne next. 

As they approached, she could feel eyes on her and lifted her head to see whose eyes were upon her she found dark ones starting back at her. She could hear her father introducing the family and the king talking back to him but she was entranced by his eyes. His gave never wavered but he did not leer at her like she was used to no he stared into her eyes. When it came his turn to stand in front of her, she found his eyes distracting enough that when she curtsied, she did not bow her head. The king however seemed not to mind and took her hand to press a delicate kiss upon it. Her hand tingled. 

“Lady Margaery.” The king spoke. Margaery found she enjoyed the timber of his voice and the way his northern accent changed her name. 

“Your Grace.” She responded with a dip of her head. 

“I hope you are enjoying your stay at the palace. I regret not being able to meet your family until today.” The words seemed to be hard for the king to find and he seemed unhappy with the situation so she sought to help calm him. She smiled widely and stepped forward slightly. 

“Why yes your grace I have been enjoying the gardens of the palace. They are quite beautiful and earlier on this week my brother took me to see the city. We found a lovely orphanage and were able to meet such lovely children.” She made he voice as sweet as possible and turned her head to make herself more appealing. The king however did not seem to notice her efforts and instead looked quite out of sorts. 

“You’ve been visiting the common folk? I hope you took guards.” He responded earnestly. 

“Only a few times your grace I enjoy hearing their stories and children are such lovely creatures I enjoy their company. We bring many Tyrell guards with us your grace do not worry for our safety my brothers are both well trained.” She conveyed motioning over to Loras and Garland. She received a beaming smile from the king. 

“That is good very good to hear. Perhaps you could let me know what streets you visit are the most in need or if you notice anything about the city. I thank you for showing the people kindness.” The king responded in a soft tone and suddenly he looked more care free. Margaery thought perhaps he was more at ease with these types of conversations. 

“Of course, your grace.” She responded curtsying and smiling. She was then whisked away to her rooms by her grandmother.   



	6. Daenerys/Aemon

Daenerys was confused by Aemon’s behavior. At some moments he seemed the vision of his position. Other times he acted like a northern fool. Mother told her he was never to wear red and she wondered how on earth a Targaryen could be Targaryen and king could be and not wear red. She wondered if the north was really full of savages like her brother told her. After hearing of the king’s arrival to the capital her brother had begun to tell her all sorts of stories of the north. The stories were brutal and some even included the king. To say Daenerys was afraid of the king would be an understatement. But the king did not act like a true savage. He didn’t try and rape her due to her beauty like her brother had told her he would, and he had been kind to all those he met. She had watched him as they had entered and caught his smile in her direction. Yes, she thought he seemed to be a good person. She would not judge him on what her brother told her that would be unfair. 

Daenerys watched Aemon converse with the Starks and found herself jealous. He was her nephew she should be given hugs and talked to like family instead of strangers. Then Aemon talked to the rose girl and Daenerys found herself annoyed. The girl was beautiful, but she wished someone would converse with her about those matters. She wasn’t just to be smiled at. She had thoughts and concerns about the country she was sure that Aemon would be interested in if he ever stopped staring at her when they were around and talked to her. But alas he stared and talked to the rose girl and then the Baratheon girl and after that the Lannister. At least he smiled at me first she supposed.   
\----------------  
To tell the truth Aemon was exhausted. He had never been one for large crowds or for speaking to new people. Old friends he could go on all day but new people he never knew what they wanted and since he had been told the truth he always had to look for a second motive. It had only become worse after he had been told of his brothers’ demise. He was twelve when his brother had passed. A brother he hadn’t even met and didn’t know what he looked like. He had felt guilty then and now even more so. Still he once again wished it was a wildling gathering. At least he knew what to expect from the wildings. His Uncle Maester Aemon had told him of some issues going on at the wall and Aemon had sent a raven to winterfell asking for Tormand to be brought to the capital. It was risky and probably not a great political move, but the issues were something only he could fix and with her uncle here for the next few moons he had no one the free folk respected to run interference. 

Aemon let out a long sigh and tried to straighten himself up as he reached his grandmothers chambers. He knocked and introduced himself before entering. 

“Grandmother?” he asked as he walked into the room. 

“Ahh, grandson it is nice of you to come see me. My daughter and I were just talking over some arrangements for your coronation. Your aunt had made the suggestion of substituting some of the red decorating silks with purple. Purple is a regal color and it does match our eyes. What do you think?” His grandmother asked, laughing a big when she mentioned their eyes. Aemon couldn’t help but smile.   
“That sounds wonderful grandmother. Thank you, Daenerys that is a perfect compromise, for the event.” He smiled at his aunt and was met with red cheeks and a shy toothed smile in return. “I have some important matters I need to discuss with you grandmother.” He stated and unfortunately watched his aunts face fall. She rose and started towards the door and Aemon found his voice. “Daenerys perhaps you would have something to add to the first bit of the conversation if you would like to stay for it.” His aunt quickly turned and made her way back to her seat. She was beautiful as she walked, and Aemon had to shake his head in order to remember what he was supposed to be asking about. 

“Grandmother, I know that the monarchy needs an heir since there are none save your son. But I do not know who or how to look at potential brides. I am also confused about the practice of marrying inside the family and why our ancestors were so set on it?”

“The reason I married your grandfather is complicated but what I’ve been told is that it started with dragons. That we needed our blood to control them and if it got too diluted than it was harder for us to have control over the dragons. However, dragons are gone so if you would like our help, we may be able to draw up a list of families that would be appropriate and you could meet and choose a young lady from the list.” Aemon was uncomfortable then. He wasn’t sure if he should share his secret or not. But they were family and family should be able to share things with. He only hoped that no one else saw his children while they arrived. Luckily the sun had already set so he wouldn’t have to worry too much. 

“I need to show you something, but I am worried that perhaps it might scare you. Please don’t scream or cause any commotion. It could put somethings very close to me in grave danger.” He saw his aunt nod in submission and confusion take over his grandmother’s face, but he knew they would keep his secret. After checking with his family Aemon made his way to the floor and lay down. He felt his eyes roll back in their sockets and heard a high gasp from one of his family members. He called to his children and was surprised to find them already close. He then rose from the ground walked back over to his chair and waited. Before long he could hear their wing, beats and wondered how large they must have grown. He didn’t have to wonder long as Rhaegal swooped into the room followed by this four brothers and sisters. They converged upon him and he smiled at how large they had grown. He was amazed they fit in the room as they seemed to be half the size of a horse each. Rhaegal is a deep green color like the forests around kings landing. Rhaegal is his most curious dragon and rarely got into trouble. His brother Aegorian is the same. He is the gentlest with scales of pale yellow. Layneeys is a loner she often is found on the edge of the group and is very defensive. She has pale blue scales with eyes as dark as night. He named her after his mother due to her likeness to winter roses. Dracaryn is a menace. He fought with everything and everyone. It took a lot of patience on Aemon’s part to keep him in line. His last dragon is named Sovenan after winter her scales are pale white and her wings almost translucent. But her eyes are blood red. It is interesting that she is the one he bonds with the most due to her resemblance of ghost but Sovenan calls to him. She is quiet and calculating. She bests Dracaryn by waiting and watching and Aemon finds himself amazed by her. Aemon turned to his family and chuckled at his grandmother and aunts faces of wonder. 

“How is this possible?” Asked his grandmother asked in wonder.

“I found them years ago before I even knew who I was down in the crypts of winterfell and after I was told of who I was I started bringing them everywhere with me. I showed them to Maester Aemon when I was at the wall so he thought I should have them in death and laid them on my funeral pyre with me. Only I didn’t burn and neither did they. I feel that this may change who I must marry. I can control them, but I know most cannot.” Aemon replied watching as Dracaryn inched closer to Daenerys. His grandmother seemed to recover from the shock of seeing the dragons and started to form ideas.   
“If Rhaenys reacts well to them you could marry your sister and satisfy the dornish that way. They do feel cheated out of having their blood on the throne and the only daughter of house Martell is the heir so you cannot marry he regardless.” His grandmother began to add ideas that he had not thought of. He hadn’t thought of marrying his sister. If he had to be honest the idea of marrying his aunt had come into his head but that was about all he could stomach. Watching Dracaryn with Daenerys made her connection to the dragons clear. His grandmother must have noticed his staring.

“They seem to react well to Daenerys. Her father would have forced her to marry her brother, but I believe that a marriage to you would be a good one. Your tempers seem suited to one another. But that doesn’t create any alliances and the thrones needs alliances. You could marry Rhaenys off to secure an alliance, but I am not sure if that will appease them. You could always take a second wife. We need Targaryen’s and I’m sure we can get the faith to agree now that dragons are back in the world. It would solve a lot of our house’s problems. We need heirs and we need princesses to marry off.” His grandmother stated and Aemon was glad Daenerys was too involved in getting to known Dracaryn and was not listening to their conversation.

“I had thought about two queens actually. I have no idea who, but I had thought it might be best. If I am to die, there is no one to take the throne save your son.” Aemon added thoughtfully.

“That is my concern. You need to marry quickly after the coronation, and you need an heir even quicker. But that is not possible.” His grandmother seemed as stumped as he was in this regard. 

“You will have to choose your queens love. I’m afraid I can help with the balance but until you decide I cannot fix the situation before it has happened.” His grandmother seemed saddened by this and he could not figure out why. 

“Marry my brother to the dornish heir.” Came a soft wavering voice. I whipped his head around to look at its owner. Daenerys had her arm wrapped around Dracaryn’s neck and was petting him with her free hand. A good idea he thought but he was unsure of the consequences. He is aware that the dornish already believe that Rhaenys is the heir to the throne so he cannot send her back to Dorne. 

“I will think on this for some time and talk with you again grandmother after the coronation. For now, I need to discuss the matter of the hand of the king. I am conflicted about naming who I need and someone for an alliance. I dislike giving someone I do not trust that much power. Samwell is my dearest friend, but he has not the assertiveness for the job. I thought again of Robb, but I am not sure if he could handle the task. Then there are the other offices. I have been told I am expected to completely redo the council and I know not of whom to give the offices to.” Perhaps he should have voiced that differently it came out just as desperate as he is. But his grandmother just looked at him pityingly. 

“I can suggest a few of the posts. Keep Lord Velaryon as master of ships and Lord Varys as Master of whispers they are invaluable. Other than that, I suggest you somehow keep the Tyrell’s, Baratheon’s, Martells and Lannister’s in kings landing until you make your decision on your queens. Then I would keep those who were not chosen closer still. As for your hand, name someone you trust it is the only person within the whole court who will stand for you and help carry your burden.” Rhaella informed him. 

“I have also invited one of the leaders of the free folk to the capital. There have been issues that only I can resolve and unfortunately I can not go resolve them now so they must come to me. I worry about his reception here and how people will take his manners. They are a proud people and it is my hope you could help me keep him away from trouble.”

“Of course, my king, I would be happy to help you.” His grandmother replied dutifully. 

“Thank you for your guidance grandmother I would be lost without it. I’ll send the dragons away now, but I will be announcing their existence tomorrow. I feel that it would further solidify our rule.” He closed his eyes and sent the dragons back to the forest and slipped out of his grandmother chambers. He had much to contemplate but two queens seemed the best course of action.   



	7. Aemon/Margaery/Aemon

The sept was silent as he began his accent to the top of the steps where the grand septon was waiting for him. It was nerve wracking being looked at by so many people. When he finally turned to the audience with his crown atop his head announced King Aemon the first of his name, he could feel his hands shaking. He could see Daenerys with his grandmother in front of the crowd and it gave him strength. If his shy aunt could weather a crowd so gracefully than so could he. The crown he wore atop his head was a peace offering from Dorn given no doubt with the impression he would marry Rhaenys. It was Aegon the conquers crown and it made his choices seem all the more important. He thought to himself, Finally, I am officially king now and I can start preparing for the war, despite everything else that is my top priority. 

Aemon closed his eyes and lifted his arms palms up. He was nervous. Ghost by his side was helpful. His direwolf had descended to the top of the steps in the sept with him. He stood there for several moments and heard the quiet whispering while he stood there motionless. He felt the minds of his dragons converge on his own and opened his eyes when he heard one of his children screech. He watched as all the eyes in the room save his aunt and grandmothers looked frantically about the room for the noise. All fell silent when his children swooped down and through the doors, he had insisted remained opened for his coronation. Aemon felt Layneeys land on his shoulder and he stumbled slightly with the weight before righting himself. His other four dragons surrounded him on the dais. 

He heard gasps of awe in the crowd as Dracaryn hopped down the steps and screeched before landing in front of his aunt and rubbing his neck against her legs. His aunt stepped forward to be closer to the dragon and smiled his way. It was an encouraging gesture and it gave Aemon a surge of confidence. 

“Two years ago I brought dragons back into the world. This year I will restore the Targaryen dynasty to its former glory.” Aemon spoke over the crowd. 

He stepped down the steps of the sept and held his hand out to his aunt. She took it shyly and walked from the room on his arm. He was surprised she knew what he wanted but he assumed he had been obvious. The dragons jumped from the ground and followed him from the sept all the way to the throne room where the dinner would be taking place.   
\----------------------------------  
The party was in full swing by the time Margaery arrived. Aemon sat at the high table his white dragon perched on the back of his chair and his loyal direwolf who seemed completely unfazed by the lizard creatures. Margaery herself was terrified. Coming face to face with a dragon was something she was terrified of. The dragon king’s aunt sat beside him the red dragon that had came up to her after the ceremony sitting on the other side of her chair keeping her brother from talking to her it would seem. Margaery had heard things about the king’s uncle. That he took after his father and that he had more bastards than one could count from women treated as badly as slaves. Margaery shivered; she knew that her father would want him for her if the king declined her more than ever. Her father would want the dragon blood. 

The dragons however paid no attention to any of the other members of the Targaryen family and Margaery was curious as to why. She wondered where the other dragons were as she made her way to sit next to her family. She did not have to wait long as she heard a great screech from above her and found the other three dragons flying and what looked like fighting high above them on the throne room. She was startled until she saw the king point them out to his aunt while talking to her and smiling up at his dragons. She wondered what he was speaking of and was trying to read his lips when her grandmother interrupted her. 

“Stare any closer girl and someone will think he was undressed.” Stated her grandmother looking very contemplative. Margaery blushed at her words and went to reply when her grandmother continued. 

“It looks like the king will be wifeing his aunt if his grandmother had anything to say about it. I had hoped the girl for Willas but no matter perhaps the dornish girl will do. I’m not sure there is anything we can do for your position at this point. Dragons change things love.” 

“I know grandmother. Perhaps if I put myself in his way however, he may go against his grandmothers wishes or take me as his mistress. If the marriage is one of necessity and not love then I could still possibly control him and even prevent him from having trueborn children.” Margaery concluded. 

“Careful girl remember where we are.” Spoke her grandmother as the Lannister heir approached the king dragging behind a girl who must only be his sister. Margaery watched as the king’s face became blank and the young girl began to shake in the king’s gaze. Poor thing thought Margaery. However, the king did nothing simply stood smiling took the girls hand and led her to the dance floor. Everyone’s eyes were on the pair dancing but Margaery’s were on the pretty Lannister heir that took so much after his uncle that was looking much to smug for the glare Princess Daenerys was sending his way. The princess stood and walked over to the Lannister heir. He smoothly let her out on the dance floor and began to dance with her. Anyone could see that the princess was uncomfortable. It went on for one dance before she became distracted by the King himself offering her his arm for a dance. Margaery smiled and put her hand in his.

“Thank you for honoring me with this dance your grace.” Margaery spoke. 

“Nonsense my Lady you do me the great honor. Someone as beautiful as you on my arm and I steal all the attention.” The king responded. Margaery laughed at him as he spoke. 

“So, you asked for a dance for the attention then my king?” She jested back at him. He smiled and thought for a minute before speaking. 

“Not entirely. I wished to speak to you. I wondered if you had gotten to go into town since we last spoke and if there was anything, I could do to make you more comfortable in the keep. I know it can be hard being far from home.” The king’s gesture was a sweet one and Margaery couldn’t help but continue to tease him. 

“Your grace I feel quite at home in the red keep. However, I do miss the gardens at Highgarden. No garden could ever live up to the gardens where I was born. As for the city my king, I have had the pleasure of visiting the street of silk and a few orphanages. The orphans looked dreadful my king. I apologize for any offense I know the princesses often visit and try to help but I fear it is not enough. The children are mostly dressed in rags and they are to thin to be healthy. The women who run the orphanage however seemed kind and to take good care of the children I saw as best they can.” She used her most soothing voice and leaned her body closer to his as she spoke. The king looked troubled. 

“This is disheartening. It is always rough on orphans but I had hoped the south was more like the north when it came to these institutions I see now that is not the case. I will have to make some changes and see what I can do to ease their hunger.” The king’s brow furrowed as he contemplated her information and Margaery hoped to ease the situation. 

“House Tyrell would be happy to help the crown with these matters. I am sure if you spoke to my father and my grandmother we could come to an agreement. You could also send what is left of the feast to the orphanage I visited I am sure the children would be overjoyed.” She spoke. 

The king gave her a fond look before something caught his attention over his shoulder. She turned to see what it was as the king broke from their dance. She couldn’t make out much through the throng of people but it looked like the Lannister heir was consorting with the princess in the corner of the room and was quite red in the face.   
\-------------------------------------------  
Aemon had been enjoying Margaery’s conversation when he lost sight of Daenerys. He continued speaking while he looked for her through the crowd. He enjoyed speaking to Margaery she had wonderful insight about the city that he had not yet been able to gather and she seemed to care for the people very much. All qualities that he admired greatly. He was about to respond kindly to her offer to share the food of the feast when he found Daenerys. She was backed up in a corner with a man with bright yellow hair that could only be the Lannister heir that had so rudely thrown his poor sister his way earlier. The girl was a wonderful girl but she was not even grown fully in his eyes. 

He dropped his arms from Margaery’s waist as he saw Dracaryn fly to Daenerys. He quickly made his way through the crowd in time to see the Lannister heir grab his aunt quite roughly by the arm and shake her. Dracaryn had seen the exchange and screeched dangerously at the heir. 

“What is the meaning of this!” He shouted and heard silence throughout the hall in return. The Lannister heir dropped his hands from Daenerys upon his and the dragon’s arrival. Aemon could tell her face looked an odd shade and could make out deep red marks upon Daenerys skin and felt his anger rise. His dragons felt it as well and let out roars of their own followed by torrents of fire pointed at the stone ceiling. 

“You dare lay a hand on a member of the royal family under its own roof?” For all the fire that raged in Aemon his voice was ice. From the corner of his eye he saw his grandmother rush forward to her daughter and wrap her in her arms. The girl had obviously been crying for a good while and folded into her mother. Dracaryn allowed her mother to cuddle her in her arms but stayed wound around her. The Lannister heir seemed a loss for words. 

“She started it!” He screamed out suddenly.

“Your telling me my aunt assaulted your person and threatened your safety? How?” 

“She…. She insulted me.” The blond spoke looking around the room before his eyes landed on his mother. His mother headed for him but Aemon held his hand up and guards appeared in her path keeping her from him. 

“You separate me from my child.” The woman seethed at him. He glared back at her and didn’t bother to respond. 

“So, my aunt insulted you and you decided to teach her a lesson. How not to mess with you am I right? Teach her that you were in power that you could do what you liked?” Aemon asked. The light lit up in the foolish heir’s eyes and he responded,

“Yes, she needed to be taught a lesson!” The Lannister spoke smiling. 

“Ser Arthur, escort our guest to the dungeon until I can teach him a lesson in respect.” Aemon spoke. He saw Tywin out of the corner angerly pull his daughter back away from the guards as her son screamed for her and threatened the knights taking him away and when his daughter screamed and attempted to get to her boy 

“Lord Tywin we will have words tomorrow. The feast is over.” Aemon turned and spoke to the crowd of nobles gathered behind him. The events had clearly taken a greater toll on his aunt than he thought and she was leaning heavily on his grandmother. He walked over to her and she stepped back from him slightly as he did so. He frowned before gathering her into his arms and striding from the hall Ghost and his children following him as he did so.


	8. Aemon/Myrcella

The next morning Aemon was awoke with a soft knock upon his door. It was early and the softness of the knock reminded him of Sam. He worried there was something important so he immediately opened the door not bothering to put on a tunic beforehand. However, it was not Sam at the door but rather Daenerys. She stood there for a second before going red in the face and turning her head down and wringing her hands together. Her reaction amused him for a moment before he noticed she had been staring at the scars littering his chest. He stepped out of her way and allowed her into his solar. She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room so he grabbed a tunic off his chair pulled it on and then pulled out a chair for her gesturing for her to take a seat. She did so and sat demurely on the edge of the chair. He smiled at her and leaned on the side of the desk. 

“I wanted to thank you your grace for caring for me last night.” Daenerys spoke in the sweet melodical of her voice. Her voice made him tingle there was something about how her words hung in the air that made him happy. 

“I will always protect my family.” He replied crossing his arms over his chest. That earned a smile from Daenerys and he knew he had said the right thing. 

“I am honored to be family.” The girl replied shyly and Aemon was conscious of how young she seemed. Instead of replying to her he motioned to the cyvasse board. 

“Do you play?” Daenerys shook her head shyly. He smiled at her shyness. He remembered how shy he was until Ser Arthur started bringing him out of his shell. “Would you like to learn?” He asked her watching as she looked back at him with a shocked curious expression. He took it as a yes and sat across her and began to explain the pieces and he arranged the board. 

He was surprised how quickly she took to the game. They played two games laughing and learning about each other before Samwell knocked on his door reminding him that he had business with the Lannister’s. He was sad to have to leave his game with Daenerys. He had truly been enjoying himself one of the few times in kings landing he had felt thusly. The dragons had joined them while he played and he was instantly happy at how easy they were around her. They had accepted her and when he spoke with them, he felt they already considered her their family. It was important to him that they felt at ease around her. He could already see Daenerys as queen standing beside him in the chamber their dragons flying around him. The only problem was her shyness she would be a good queen save how she acted socially. He was at a loss of what to do on that issue. 

As he made his way to the Lannister apartments in all his finery he thought back at how Daenerys had helped him choose which tunic would be most appropriate and had insisted he wear his crown to showcase his power and authority. However bad she was in social situations she could makeup for in her understanding of them. It could prove invaluable to him as he had his own set of confusion over the way things were run in the capital. 

The Lannister’s had somehow managed to make their apartments seem evermore Lannister in nature. He wondered if they understood that they were simply using the chambers during their stay and would not be there for an extended period of time. The family was breaking their fast still. Ser Jaime was with them and motioned for the king to join them. He was hungry so decided that joining them could do no harm. He took a seat between Ser Jaime and Myrcella, the young girl he danced with at the feast before. In the morning light she seemed to look older and more carefree. It was a good look for her and he wondered if her brothers lack of presence had anything to do with it. He would not be shocked by the way Joffery had been holding onto the girl if she had found herself at the tail end of a smack or two in her days as his sister. The food was good but there was little conversation until Twyin’s daughter seethed at him from across the table. 

“Where is my son?” She stated in a voice that had he not been king would have had him scrambling. He stared at her before looking to Twyin and laying his knife and fork down on the table. He hadn’t wanted to converse with her at all but he saw he had no choice and therefore replied in a matter of fact manner.

“Your son has committed an act against the royal family. I saw my aunt this morning and she is sporting the bruises from the altercation. Your son is awaiting punishment with all of the others who have tried to commit such acts.” Cerci’s grip on her wine glass tightened visibly.

“My son was threatened by the girl he was simply defending himself.” Stated the woman. Now Aemon was annoyed, how stupid did Twyin’s daughter think he was? He could hear Ghost starting to growl from behind him and put his hand up into his fur. 

“What do you know about dragons my lady? Not much I suppose. If you did you would not be speaking so foolishly. My aunt has bonded with one of my larger dragons quite quickly. As I’m sure many noticed. Had she allowed Dracaryn he would have come to her defense much earlier and we would not be sitting here having this discussion. Your son would be a charred pile of bones. It is only by her unthreating nature that your son still lives so do tell me how my aunt threatened your son. The only thing which could threaten your son unless he is unable to protect himself from a girl of one and five was sitting halfway across the hall.” He glared at the woman and dared her to respond to him. “But this is not what I came to discuss anyways. I came with an offer for Lord Twyin that I had planned before the events of last night. If he is still amicable with the idea, I would be happy for him to take the position we can discuss the heir at a later date. There will be punishment for his behavior but I have not yet decided how. He may have no need to die.” 

Cerci’s face had become red with anger but Twyin cut her off before she could speak. 

“What offer did you come with?” He asked. 

“I would like you to serve on my small council as master of coin. However, if the current situation makes you unable to, I would understand.” Aemon spoke. 

“I would be honored to serve.” Replied Twyin. 

“Wonderful. I will see you at our first meeting this afternoon then I’m sure your aware of the apartments but I will send someone for you regardless.” Aemon announced before pushing himself away from the table and glacing once more at Myrcella as he did so. The girl looked much healthier than the night before and the sparkle in her eyes amused and intrigued him. He wondered what had put it there. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the king had come to break fast with them Myrcella had been shocked. When her mother had started speaking, she had been afraid for the king who had been so kind to her. But the kind king did not waiver at her mothers’ sharp tone. He had put her mother in her place instead and it made Myrcella want to smile. She loved her mother but she was tired of her mother standing up for Joffery. Her and Tommen hated him and they didn’t want him around he was cruel and hurt Tommen a lot. When the king had left her mother had started screaming and only her uncle had been able to get her to stop. Myrcella had decided she didn’t want to listen to all the yelling and had taken Tommen to visit the training yard. 

When they came to the yard there was already a large crowd gathered. Using her smaller stature slipped to the front and watched the fight that was drawing attention. It was two fighters fighting without armor and using wooden swords. She was not sure what was so fascinating about that when Tommen pointed excitedly at one of the men. 

“That’s the sword of the morning!” He screeched in his excited tone. She smiled down at him before looking more closely. That’s when she noticed that it was indeed the sword of the morning. He was fighting with two swords. She also noticed the other fighter was fighting with two as well. Ser Arthur was an amazing fighter but the other moved so quickly and fluidly. He was nowhere and everywhere at once. It was only after a long while when Ser Arthur put the other swordsman on his back that she figured out who he was. The sight made her gasp. It was the king. The king was barely a worse swordsman than the sword of the morning. After that she watched till the sun was high in the sky and most of the spectators had left. The king had her in a trace, hanging on every movement he made. She noticed the king’s aunt was there as well and made her way over to the older girl. Princess Daenerys made no move to tear her eyes away from the match as she grew closer. 

“Princess,” Myrcella curtsied deep and bent her head. “I wanted to apologize for my brother’s behavior and hoped you would not mind to sit next to me and watch the fight.” The princess tore her eyes from the king and smiled at her. Myrcella could tell that the princess was just as shy as she was and moved to sit at a pavilion to the side of the training grounds where they could still see the fight but were in the shade. 

“Lady Myrcella. I do not blame you or your family for your brother’s behavior.” The princess spoke to her and she felt relieved. She hated having to be hated for what her brother did. She lost many friends that way in the westerlands and didn’t wish for it to follow her to the capital. She responded by talking of the princess’s dress from the night before. She was curious how she had gotten the red and black fabric to weave together as she had. The princess invited her to tea the next day where she could show her the technique. Myrcella was delighted and even more so when the king started over to them. He was sweaty and his curls were wet with the substance but he looked devine. 

“What are you two ladies doing down here?” He asked smiling at them.

“We are planning a tea for tomorrow so we may trade stitching secrets nephew.” The king smiled widely at his aunt before laughing. His laugh was beautiful it fit his personality well. It was gruff and somewhat unrefined. 

“And here I had thought the two of you were admiring my talent.” He laughed out. It was Myrcella and Daenerys turn to laugh. 

“Who says we weren’t before? Besides why would we admire your swordsmanship when we could admire Ser Arthur’s instead?” Myrcella jested before turning red as the king’s gaze turned to her and his eyes lit up. 

“Oh, I see. Arthur has gained your favor my lady?” The king smirked at her. 

“Not at all my king. He is wonderful to watch spar but the way you move is unlike any other swordsman I have seen practice before.” The kings head tilted in question as she spoke. 

“You’ve watched many men practice my lady?” He asked her curious. 

“Many men who practiced many different styles were sent to our castle by my grandfather to try and teach my brother. None were successful but there was a man who danced as he fought it was beautiful your style reminds me of his. He used one small sword though.” Myrcella stated enthusiastically. The king was smiling as they spoke and Daenerys was looking at her sideways. 

“Do you practice then my lady?” Asked the king. 

“No mother would not allow it.” She stated sadly. “However, I do not think I am cut out to be a swordsman. I would like to learn how to shoot! Still I do not think I could kill a creature. I can barely stomach consuming meat as is.” Myrcella told him. 

“If you wish to learn I would be happy to teach you. But now I must go and wash up before my small council meeting.” He looked at her amused before he took her hand in his own and pressed a kiss to it before turning to Daenerys and doing the same. Myrcella watched him walk away her hand burning from his touch. When she looked to Daenerys the princess was smiling at her. 

“I understand my lady. He has that effect. Can you keep a secret my lady?”

“Of course!” Myrcella exclaimed. 

“You know he must marry a dragon for the dragon’s sake but I believe he will take two queens for the betterment of the realm. He has spoken of it with me. Let us walk the gardens.” The princess asked offering Myrcella her arm. Myrcella took it and listened to the princess speak.   



	9. Aemon

It seemed Aemon was the last one in the council chamber. He could see the large chair empty at the end of the table and assumed it was for him. Robb was sitting on the left side of the chair Maester Aemon on the other side. Maester Aemon was sitting next to Sam talking about what looked like a book on plants. Lord Willas was sitting next to Robb talking over some matter Lord Varys and Lord Valeron were deep in conversation while Stannis Baratheon and Twyin were sitting silently. As Aemon sat, he cleared his throat and the conversation stopped. 

“I believe everyone is here and I would introduce my choice to you. Lord Varys will be my master of whispers. Lord Velyron will be master of ships. Lord Twyin is my master of coin. Lord Stannis my master of Laws. Lord Willas my master of war. My commander of the kingsguard Ser Gerald and Maester Aemon. I will be introducing a new person to the council. Samwell Tarly is my personal steward and will be present during all meetings even if I am not able to be. Lastly, we have my hand my cousin Robb Stark. We may begin if you’d like whoever has anything to be discussed.” It was Stannis Baratheon who first spoke. 

“The vale has an inheritance issue that needs to be solved. Jon Arryn died last year and there has been whispers that his son was not his own.” 

“Do you know anything about this?” He asks Varys. 

“I am unsure, my little birds have not picked up much. The only thing I know is Petyr Belish was frequently seen in Lady Lysa’s company.” The man spoke and this made him think. 

“Keep looking as for now Robin Arryn remains the warden of the vale.” He speaks seriously. 

“There is also a slight problem with the gold cloaks. I feel like the system allows for corruption. I would ask permission to investigate.”

“Permission is granted Lord Baratheon provided you work closely with Ser Gerald and keep me informed. Lord Varys please use your talents to help Lord Baratheon find those responsible for the issues. I will not have corruption in the city.” Aemon looked at the master of whispers as he spoke. The man unnerved him he couldn’t tell if he liked him or wanted him dead. 

“There are also a great number of prisoners within the black cells your grace.” 

“Offer those with proven offences the wall or the punishment allotted for their crime. Joffery Lannister is to be excluded. I have not yet decided what to do with the boy.” Aemon could tell his tone was harsh when the Lannister was brought up. 

“Death is the usual punishment for harming the royal family, your grace but this is a tricky situation.” The Baratheon lord stopped speaking presumably done and the table became silent eyes turned to Twyin but the lord did not say a word. 

“The fleet is in excellent shape and has just finished being rebuilt. I leave kings landing after swearing fealty tomorrow to go inspect the last ships and will then be able to give you a proper account.” Stated the Veleryon breaking the silence and the tension in the room. Aemon nodded his head at the man. 

“This is a good plan my lord.” The lord bowed his head at the praise. “How is the treasury Lord Twyin?” 

“With the time I have had to look over the books the treasury is in good condition. If you wished to throw a tourney or two the crown could stand the sum for example for a wedding celebration or such an event.” There was the pointed jab Aemon had been waiting for and suddenly all eyes were on him. He cleared his throat which had become stuck before starting the hard conversation. 

“It is no news that House Targaryen is decimated. There are two remaining males within the house. I need an heir I am aware. However, now that dragons are back in the world it becomes a trickier matter. My dragons listen to me alone because I brought them from the stone. One of them has bonded with my aunt however, none of the others seem interested in my other family members. This means dragons do not always bond with Targaryen’s and when I am gone there is no one to control my dragons. I must produce heirs of blood that will respond to the dragons and I must produce many. I have a meeting with the high septon today to discuss bringing back old Targaryen traditions. I have decided I will take multiple queens my lords and at least one will be of my blood.” He watched the shocked faces around the room. Taking note who seemed shocked and who seemed intrigued. There was something he had been thinking of. Aegon Targaryen had two queens because he had two sisters. Could he take more than two? Would that be rational? He was unsure. Things in his kingdoms were precarious. 

“That sounds wise nephew. Dragons without bonds are a threat to everyone.” Came Maester Aemon’s weathered voice. Nods came from around the room. There seemed to be no protests. 

“So, you will not take a queen without Valerian blood then?” Asked Lord Willas. 

“I may take one of my brides as a woman without Valerian blood I have not decided yet. Lord Valeryon your family is known for its Valerian blood do you have any young women of marrying age?” He questioned. The man thought carefully for a moment before replying.

“My children are all grown and married. I have a granddaughter that will be four and ten come spring and another that is one and ten. There is also my niece that is six and ten. I can bring them back to court when I go to inspect the royal fleet your grace if that would please you.” 

“Yes, please do. My aunt and sister can never have too many friends around them.” He smiled at the man and the lord gave him a kind smile in reply. Aemon decided that he trusted and liked the man. He seemed genuine and had a kindness about him that made him seem trustworthy. “If that is all that needs to be discussed today, I will meet with you next week and see you in the hall tonight for the fealty ceremony.” The lords agreed with him so he stood and made his way to his rooms. When he came to them, he called for Ghost to join him. The direwolf bounded up to him and sat at his feet while he looked over papers at his desk. Before long there was a knock at the door. 

“The High Septon is here to see you your grace.” Stated Ser Jaime who was guarding him. Aemon motioned for him to allow the man to come in while he closed his eyes and called for his children. A short fat man with a red face wobbled into his solar. He looked tired and Aemon gestured for him to take a seat. 

“You wanted to speak to me on religious matters your grace?” The man puffed out. Aemon nodded as his dragons swooped in through his open window and rested around the room. Sovenan coming to perch on the back of his chair. 

“The Targaryen line has been decimated. My only heir is my uncle. I have five dragons and only I can control all five because I birthed them. My aunt has bonded to one but none of the other members of my family seem to bond with them. There is no one set to inherit the care for them when I die and an unbonded dragon is a threat to all. It is also certain that not all Targaryen’s bond with dragons. I am coming to you because I wish to bring back an old Targaryen tradition. I wish to take multiple wives.” The High Septon gaped at him ready to protest but Sovenan screeched at him and he shrunk back. “I realize this practice goes against the faith however it is necessary. How many marriages result in five healthy children? And what if some of my children do not bond with the dragons? I would hope my other family members children would but I cannot count on it since they do not bond with them themselves. It is a danger High Septon.” The Septon looks at him and then around the room. His voice wavered as he spoke. 

“Bbb… but this goes against the faith.” The Septon babbled. 

“It is a matter of security High Septon perhaps there is an agreement we can come to. A donation to the faith. A new statue or temple?” Aemon asked the man. The man seemed to think. 

“The faith can make concessions due to the need for the dragons to be managed and can preach accordingly but if it is to do so it would be hard to revive the practice of marrying brother to sister. The two marriages can be agreed upon with a generous contribution to the faith and perhaps a new house for the Septons to live.”

“That can be arraigned High Septon. Would the faith be able to content themselves to a half brother and half sister marriage?” 

“It could be done but it would prove difficult after the past kings marriage.” The septon seemed to ponder what he said. 

“Thank you High Septon. It has been good talking to you. Please began to preach that the faith considers a joint marriage a good idea in light of current events and as soon as people come around to the idea, I will have a new housing addition made for you and the other Septons.” Aemon stood and Ghost huffed in annoyance. The sound visibly spooked the Septon but did nothing to the dragons. 

He led the Septon to the door and began to read himself for the swearing of fealty. After so many hours of having the crown atop his head his neck felt heavy. It was too late for him to have a rest though. He needed to be in the hall within a few moments. He quickly changed into a fancier clothing arrangement and left his apartments. Ghost and his children followed him to the audience hall. There were groups of lords and ladies speaking but all of them stopped as he walked in. He made his way to the throne nodding and stopping briefly by Daenerys when Dracaryn glided over to her and laid beside her feet. He noticed the way his uncle clenched his fists and his face got red as the dragon acknowledged her. He also noticed how his aunt was wearing extra long thick sleeves and the neck of her gown reached high on her neck in a style he had not yet seen her wear. It was odd on her and Aemon instantly didn’t like it but he could not tell her so and simply smiled and kissed her hand gently. He sat on the throne and the first to approach him was Robb and the Starks. He smiled widely at the Starks and shook his uncles’ hand. He hugged Robb Stark and asked him to stand beside him at the throne. Robb obliged after Aemon pinned the hand of the king pin on his chest. Edric Stark presented him with a large white wolf fur cape and Aemon had to stop himself from hugging his uncle as well. 

The next to swear were the Tarly’s as Aemon had already instructed Samwell to be among the first and to stand beside Robb after he swore to him. The boy did so and looked extremely uncomfortable in his garb. The Tarly’s presented him with a well-made shield of red and black. 

Then came the Baratheon’s. He spoke to Lord Stannis at length and took the lady Shireen’s hand into his own. She was only two and ten but was of marrying age and Valerian blood ran through her veins. The girl smiled at him as he ignored her gray scale markings and kissed her hand without fear. The lord steward smiled at the girl when he did so and gave her an encouraging gesture that he made the assumption they were close. It was the girl herself who offered him their tribute. With the stewards help. The gift was a bundle of large books written in Valyrian and were in good condition. They were about the growth of dragons she told him smiling and he couldn’t help but smile back at her she was a sweet girl and he knew the tribute was of her design. It warmed his heart to think the girl thought so hard or perhaps had seen him on his frequent visits to the library. 

The Tyrells came to swear bringing a scantily clad Margaery along with them and his eyes bulged in their sockets. Her dress was low cut so much so that he could view down it when she curtsied. The sides of the dress were cut out and her honey skin was on display. She looked ravishing and Aemon wished to ravish her right there but the dress made him uncomfortable and put him off the girl. She was sweet when they offered him the bushels of grain for his tribute and laughed when she came forward with a cart of fruits obviously remembering a part of their first conversation where he had mentioned not being able to find so much fruit up north and how he loved the new tastes. She was a kind girl. Very ambitious. He had already decided to take Dany as his first queen. Lady Margaery was a good contender for the next spot. He needed to keep the Reach within his grasp. Its food stores would be paramount if Robert Baratheon decided to attack. He had 20,000 well trained men. He was no fool Stannis would side with his brother, that was the Stormlands gone, another 20,000 to Robert. He was already unsure where the vale would stand. The Dornish had been odd since his coronation. He could not risk 35,000 Reachmen leaving his control. But he could not risk losing the Lannister 20,000 as well. 

The Tully’s offered silt from the rivers for their tribute for the growth of the garden and he found that nice of them. It must be hard for the lords to think of what to gift. There was no lord of the vale so Royce came to offer tribute in the warden’s place. He gave Aemon mounted armor for the belly of his horse so he would not be toppled and Aemon was grateful he had heard of this armor but had none as of yet. A few minor lords went next offering him jewelry and stones from their mines. The Dayne’s offered blue shells for dye and Aemon was intrigued the young lord explained the purpose of the shells along with the fact he would be staying and learning from his uncle for a few years. Aemon offered him some advice while laughing and saying he was looking forward to seeing the boy fight. 

The dornish slithered up the aisle to him and he could feel their wrath. It was not his fault Aegon had passed. He missed the chance to meet his brother and he already felt guilty enough. Their present was a group of sand steeds which Oberyn offered to show him in the stables later in the evening. Aemon took up his offer for after the events and was very excited to see the steeds. He wondered if they could out run Ghost. A horse had yet to do so. 

Lastly came the Lannister’s. They gifted him silks of every color and gold shaped into tiara’s and different jewelry, for the future queens Tywin had stated. He was in awe of the splendor of the gift and thanked the family genuinely. He gave a kiss to Myrcella’s hand and reminded her of their engagement next afternoon. He would be teaching her to shoot then. Myrcella’s mother looked contemplative at his reminder and when he came to her, she smiled what he supposed was to look sweet which made him uneasy. 

He called for the feast to start as soon as the Lannister’s stepped from the table. They adjourned to the dining hall and Aemon lost himself speaking to his aunt. There was something about her tonight though and he could not understand why she was so sullen. In effort to ease her tension he asked her for a dance. She smiled at him and took his hand. Her palms felt so small in his. She was delicate but something about her or perhaps it was her connection to his dragon that told him otherwise.

“Dracaryn seem on edge tonight and you as well is there a reason?” He asked her softly. 

“I am simply tired your grace.” She replied. That stumped him, something was wrong but she wouldn’t say. 

“I am happy Dracaryn takes to you so well. I had hoped others would take to our family but it seems we are the only ones destined to fly someday.” Her eyes lit up. 

“You think he will let me fly him when he’s bigger?” She asked practically gushing with joy. 

“I am sure of it. He loves you. You are his human I believe.” His aunt smiled widely and he did so back. They spoke of other things before she turned the conversation to their meeting today.

“You are an excellent swordsman your grace. Did you learn from Ser Arthur? The lady Myrcella and I were thinking to take bets on your next match but we both were adamant to place them on you so the bets could not occur.” The princess laughed softly and he replied with his own joke. 

When they finished dancing, she curtsied low to him and he could just make out new marks along her neck. He gasped and saved the image for later. He let her walk off and found the lady Myrcella as she was currently on his mind. He offered her his hand and swung her into the dance floor. They spoke about many things each topic sweet but nothing stood out to him. She was simply angelic and kind. She radiated peace and made Aemon feel at ease. He longed for that feeling so much he kept her for another dance before seeking out the Tyrell girl. Margaery Tyrell oozed confidence and sex but it was a potion that after Myrcella’s sweetness left him put off. He couldn’t find it in himself to give in to her advances instead he moved from her to his cousin Sansa. Sansa since finding out who he was hadn’t been able to speak a word to him and had only nodded when he had taken her hand for the dance. He kissed her hand and smiled at her as he introduced her to the dornish party and watched one of them take her hand for a dance. Lastly, he talked Lady Baratheon into a dance. He had had to pry her from a book in fact to do so and had laughed when she had forced him to pay her with a story of Winterfell for the dance. He had done so and was marveled by the amount of facts she knew. She also spoke Valerian and he loved hearing her high voice pronounce the high words he found so difficult to pronounce. He found that he did not have to force her into another dance and was surprised how quickly he grew to like the girl. After his last dance he quietly slipped from the feast and had Ser Arthur tell his aunt to meet him in his rooms. He had to speak to her.

Ghost had slipped from the hall with him and was lounging on his bed when his aunt entered his chambers. She was nervous and was ringing her hands again.

“Take down the collar of your dress Daenerys.” He stated trying to keep his tone soft when it wanted to be ice. 

“What?” She sputtered out fearful. When she didn’t move, he stepped into her space and began to unclasp the metal clasps that tightened the material of her neck. She pushed his hands away suddenly and replaced them with her own shaking ones. He was mesmerized as she revealed white milky skin to him. He could make out the prints of a hand around her neck. His hands became fists and he glared her way. He was glad she couldn’t see him and was focusing on her clasps instead. She got to the one that would reveal her breasts to him before looking up at him. It was then he noticed that she was crying. He grabbed her hands in his own and then tried to brush away her tears. 

“Why are you crying Dany?” He asked her but she only shook her head and moved her hands to her gown. He moved them away from the clasps and lightly touched the markings on her neck. “I thought I saw them during our dance but I wanted to be sure. Who did this to you? Was it about the Lannister?” He was worried when she stopped crying suddenly and let out a relieved sigh. 

“You only wanted to see my neck?” She asked him and he nodded back confused. 

“Who did this to you?” He asked again caressing the markings. 

“I woke the dragon.” She responded looking down. 

“What?” She was confusing him. 

“My brother was angry. I took his dragon.” Aemon seethed. 

“That is absurd. Dracaryn choose you! He didn’t want your brother. None of my children do. He will not touch you again Daenerys. Ghost will stay with you from now on. He likes you well enough. He will protect you from everyone including your brother.” 

As if he understood Ghost came over to Daenerys and licked her hand. She smiled at him crying again and threw herself at him hugging him to her. He grunted at the weight almost falling backwards before he wrapped his arms around her. She kept whispering her thanks to him and he pulled away to stop her. But his aunt had other ideas and swiftly pressed her lips to his. The feel of her lips on his was unlike anything he had felt before. Suddenly he was a starving man desperate for her. He muttered her name against her lips and she moaned. The sound drove him crazy and he pushed her up against the wall. She brought a leg up around him holding his hips to her own as he pushed himself against her. His lips traveled to her neck leaving kisses where the bruises were left and biting deep to make his own against her collar bone. His hands traveled to her thighs and he lifted her up and propped her back further against the wall. She cried as his groin pressed against her and his mouth moved further south pulling at the clasps of the dress again. He was able to free a few and the dress flew open her chest on display. He nipped and took one of her nipples into his mouth rolling his tongue over the flesh. He felt her back arch against the wall and his want became frenzied. He moved his free hand to replace his mouth on her breast and moved his lips to take her own. They tasted unlike anything he had tasted before and he wanted to drink her in. He kept kissing her as a loud knock appeared at the door. He dropped her legs to the floor and hurriedly gestured to her to slip into his room. 

He went to the door and found his grandmother with her arms crossed on the other side. The woman stormed into his rooms and Aemon knew she knew her daughter was there by the look of disappointment on his grandmother’s face. She threw open the door to his bedroom and huffed as she laid eyes on her daughter. Daenerys had been able to refasten the buttons to cover her bodice but those fastening her neck were still on display. The horrible bruises his uncle had left were visible along with a few red love bites that looked to be forming into more bruises. His grandmother gasped when she took her daughter in and turned to him and smacked him straight in the face. Aemon stood shocked. He deserved it for damaging her daughter’s reputation and more but he had not been expecting it. What surprised him even more was when Daenerys rushed to his side wiping the blood from his mouth where he had bit his lip. 

“Get away from him Daenerys!” Screamed his grandmother. “Look what he did to you.” His grandmother tried to rip Daenerys from him but she wrapped her arms around him and clung tightly. 

“No mother no! It was Viserys not Aemon mother!” His grandmother stopped pulling him away and asked,

“Is this true did he do that to your neck?” 

“I was untoward towards her grandmother I apologize but I plan on marrying her if she will have me. But I would never hurt her. I promise.” He pleaded with the woman and she looked back and him untrusting. 

“You will marry her. I will not have my daughter ruined. I will deal with my son.” The woman swept out of the room then her skirts whisking after her and Aemon looked at the spot, she stood shocked. 

“You want to marry me.” Came Deanery’s sweet voice. He turned to her and looked deep into her violet eyes. 

“Would you marry me? Would you be my first queen?” She nodded at him and jumped into his arms. She moved to leave then but he pulled her back to him and asked her to stay. He promised he just wanted to sleep and that was all they did.


	10. Chapter 10

Daenerys woke up feeling much too warm. She tossed in order to get the covers off but only resulted in drawing a groan from the person wrapped around her. Strong arms were wrapped around her stomach and she could feel warm breath upon her neck. That was when she started to remember the night before. She remembered the passion behind Aemon’s kisses and the feel of his skin beneath her fingers. He had asked her to be his queen. She would be queen! Thoughts of his hands on her had her letting out a soft moan. At the sound the body behind her, she assumed was Aemon, went rigid. She could feel his cock pressing into her backside and shifted slightly closer to him. It was his turn to groan at her then his hands moving to hold her hips steady. She pouted at his movement. She wanted to feel him, there was no harm they would be married now and she want to feel as she had the night before when he touched her skin. She tried moving again and found Aemon’s breathing on her neck to be coming out in short pants. 

“Dany.” She heard him warn but she paid no mind. She simply wanted and he should oblige her. 

She shifted again and was rewarded with the hands at her hips pulling hers close to his own and a bite on her shoulder. He moved behind her his hips thrusting and she mewed. He took a sharp breath at the sound and pushed her onto her back so he could move above her. He kissed her then. It was a long lazy deep kiss and she slipped her legs around him bringing him closer to her heat. His hands moved from her face to her shoulders all the way down to her waist. Pulling her dress from her form and baring her to him. He groaned and it was a deep guttural sound that had a deep want pulling in her stomach. She wound her hands in his hair as he kissed down her body. She couldn’t keep up with the sounds he pulled from her while he sucked at her flesh. He kept moving downwards however, passing her breasts and hiking up her skirts. She looked at him curiously before he smiled and slipped under her skirts. Hot breath hit her thighs and she was confused at the feeling she felt. She wanted no needed something but what she had no idea. His fingers probed at her and she heard him exclaim something but couldn’t make out what. Before she had time to ask, she felt his tongue at her folds and her back arched. His fingers moved to hold her steady as he continued licking into her. She could hear her cries as he continued and felt as something hot started to build inside her. The feeling burst and white clouded her vision as her body shuddered. Aemon kept lapping at her while her body seized but then stopped and she felt her vision return to her. When she could see she found him his head leaning on her bare stomach looking at her with eyes filled with want. He didn’t move to continue however, and they simply rested like that with him drawing circles into her skin. 

When there was a knock on the door Daenerys decided to move. She remembered her sowing circle and the many ladies she had invited. He kissed the top of her head as she moved to leave and she thought with his arms around her and she would forget all her obligations. She gave him one last smile before she slipped from his rooms. Ser Oswell looking very odd as he tried not to smile at her. She rolled her eyes at the man and began to leave. She noticed that ever faithful Ghost was following her just as Aemon had said he would. When she arrived at her rooms there was a warm bath waiting for her and a tray of fruit for breakfast. She sunk into the bath and thought about what her life would be like as queen. She was shaken out of her thoughts by a shriek. It was Dracaryn he had slipped through her balcony and was perched upon a chair in her room. She smiled at the dragon and began to talk about his father to him and how she would be a good mother and they would have many little dragons running around soon enough for them to play with. 

She had just finished dressing in a high collared honey colored dress when Rhaenys arrived. She stormed through her apartments to the sowing circle she had made and stood before her. 

“You are up to something Aunt. Spending so much time with my brother.” Her tone was full of venom and Daenerys could not figure out why. She looked puzzled at Rhaenys. 

“I am up to nothing niece. I enjoy his company and the dragons enjoy mine I believe.” Dracaryn wrung his neck in agreement placing his head in her lap so she could rub it. Rhaenys looked downright murderous. 

“And why do the dragons respond to you? What sick things have you done to their keeper?” Daenerys bristled. 

“Nothing. They simply do. Why are you hear if to be cross with me Rhaenys? You’ve had your chance to get to know your brother and for all your talk when you met him you have shunned him along with your dornish cousins. Or perhaps in favor of them?” Daenerys was not in a mood to argue so her tone was sharp. In the past few days she had been hurt twice and yelled at more times than she could count. It would not be happening again. 

“I have been busy aunt.” The girl replied before snaking out of the room. Daenerys supposed she would be abstaining from joining her circle and therefore the Martell girl would be as well. She sighed. Dorn had always been difficult but with Rhaenys behavior she was worried. Daenerys was no fool she knew the dornish were whispering in Rhaenys ears that she should be queen and that the king was a bastard due to him being from a second marriage. Rhaenys would have done well to befriend Aemon and possibly become one of his wives but she had already alienated him and Daenerys wondered if Rhaenys understood fully the power Aemon had over her. She was not used to having a brother or a king around. She was worried and wondered if she should tell Aemon about it. She pondered it for awhile but was shaken from her thoughts by the arrival of Myrcella Lannister. 

“Princess!” The girl stated smiling. “I have brought a dress I was working on hoping you could help me make the lace sleeves you do so well. The girl stated motioning to her left where her handmaiden was carrying a red dress that looked to have black and white lace trimmings that were still in progress. Daenerys smiled back at the younger girl and motioned for her to take a seat beside her. She was truly a sweet girl and Daenerys was no fool. She knew that she had little say in Aemon’s second queen but she could push him ever so slightly to the proper choices if she wished. They spoke of little things as they worked before Margery Tyrell swept into the room. After speaking to Margery for an hour Daenerys already knew she would loath sharing the position of queen with her. The driftmark girl of sixteen she adored but could not see Aemon taking a like to. The girl had told them her cousins would be arriving later in the week and part of Daenerys hoped they were more mellow. Aemon needed dragon blood beside him and Rhaenys was not an option. The shy Sansa however she was unsure of. The girl already had a family bond with the king but seemed to know nothing about him. The little Stark girl however, horrible her stitching had been relaying stories to them between talking to Shireen Baratheon about Aemon the Dragon knight. 

“It was dark in the crypts and Robb had placed the flour above the door. I came running in with Sansa’s dress and she followed me. I pulled the lever with no help from Jon at all! Suddenly there was flour everywhere and Sansa was screaming because her dress was ruined and Robb and I were laughing while Jon tried to help Sansa!” Arya relayed one of the Stark children’s antics. 

“Did you not get in trouble!?” Asked Shireen laughing. 

“Oh no Sansa told mother it was Jon who did the whole thing when he hadn’t done anything but try and help her. So, he got blamed. He had to go to bed without dinner for an entire month and mother screamed at him for so long. It wasn’t fair Sansa always hated Jon. He always got blamed for everything.” The elder Stark girl looked around about ready to cry and Daenerys was curious as to why.   
“Who is Jon?” Margery asked the question they were all waiting for. 

“Oh, Jon is Aemon. Dad said Aemon had to be kept safe so no one knew who he was not even him until he was fourteen and then he was forced off to the wall. But he didn’t say his vows before the Ravens about him being new king came so all was okay.” Arya Stark was an open child she realized. The girl didn’t even realize what she had done telling them about the king like that. The red headed girl rushed out of the room after screaming to Arya how horrible she was. The younger Stark girl just shrugged and said, 

“I told her to be nice to him.” She continued to eat grapes then and talked quietly to Shireen. The two were younger and while Shireen understood the importance of what was said the other girls did not. Myrcella had looked to her stricken not knowing to say after the event. 

“The king of the seven kingdoms was sent to be without dinner for an entire month, for a silly prank? What other atrocities did he suffer.” Exclaimed Margery. For once Daenerys was at a loss of how to respond to the girl. Instead she went back to stitching and spoke with the driftmark girl about her favor for lace rather than embroidery.   



	11. Aemon/Myrcella

Aemon watched Myrcella Lannister gather her bow. She looked stunning in her riding clothes she used when they were practicing archery. It was their fourth training session and he had been looking forward to it greatly. He had not seen her in four days due to the arrival of Tormand and the assembly from the north. It seemed the wildlings were having issues with the dreadfort and according to Tormand one of the young men from the dreadfort was hunting down their young girls with hounds. Some of the smallfolk had told them it was Roose’s bastard son. Aemon had been appalled and sent a raven directly to Roose Bolton stating if this was true that he would be losing not only his castle but his entire land if his bastard son was not dealt with and that any attempts to kill wildings for giving him information would be considered treason and he would have his head. Aemon hoped that would do the trick but his Uncle was heading home soon and he ordered him to look into it first thing upon his return. He had convinced his uncle to allow Arya and Bran to stay at court with Robb. Arya because he longed for her to be around. Bran because he had convinced Ser Oswell to take him as a squire. 

His thoughts could not stay on ill tidings however, when Myrcella Lannister was around. She was such a sweet soul and from what he saw had not a mean bone in her body. He walked up to her smiling as she stood her pointer finger tapping against her mouth as she tried to find an arrow she preferred. She had yet to notice him so he grabbed her by her waist and swung her around smiling as she startled and then started giggling as she realized who it was. 

“Your grace you gave me such a fright! But I can not be mad when you show me what it is to fly.” The lady stated when he brought her to the ground. He laughed and reached over to her grabbing a few arrows and her hand to lead her to the archery training yard. The yard was empty as always when they practiced. Myrcella had asked about it once and he had gone bright red before explaining he wished for them to be alone when they practiced. Myrcella had simply eyed him carefully before teasing him for the reminder of their session. 

Aemon watched as Myrcella took her stance before he moved to adjust her arms slightly and tilt her head slightly forward. He moved behind her as she took aim and held her elbow. She leaned into him ever so slightly and he smiled. He tapped her elbow and watched as the arrow flew and hit the outside of the target. Myrcella laughed and hugged him. It was only the third time she had managed to hit the target. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her lilac scent. Myrcella always smelled like lilac and he loved the smell. Having her in his arms reminded him of how different it was to teach her than it was to teach Arya. A sharp clap sounded around the yard and he withdrew from Myrcella’s embrace to find Tormand watching leaning on the side of the yard.

“Myrcella why don’t you practice while I speak to my friend.” She sent a smile in the direction of Tormand before moving his curls from his eyes. He walked over to Tormand watching Myrcella from the corner of his eye. 

“I thought you had the girl with your eyes as your woman.” Spoke the man in a gruff voice. 

“I do.” Aemon responded and watched the wilding become confused. 

“You southerners are weird. Fancy clothes and fancy weapons. Fancy women who don’t know how to shoot and fancy armor for your men who fight for games. Its rather odd. Your allowed so many women. How come your purple eyed woman doesn’t get angry and leave you?”

“Daenerys understands the situation. I must have two wives because I must have at least five dragon riding children or the dragons will destroy the country.” He spoke a bit of sadness in his mind. 

Daenerys had come to his rooms a few nights ago after seeing him with Myrcella crying. The girl was terribly worried he was going to leave her and no matter how many promises he made she couldn’t quite stop thinking it. He supposed it was because he had yet to announce their engagement after two weeks. He simply was worried he needed to announce both engagements at the same time to avoid political issues and talk of favoritism. He was sure everyone knew of his preference regardless and knew that he would be marrying a dragon for his dragons and since Daenerys was the one who as the court liked to say stole his dragon, they assumed it would be her. Another issue was that Rheaya and Lorena had just arrived to court a few days ago and after asking his master of ships to bring them to court on a basis of their dragon blood he couldn’t just announce his betrothal. Besides he hadn’t decided on his second queen. Margery was beautiful and would be a kind queen and would provide the capital with food. One of the driftmark girls would help provide him with dragon riding children and in his two meetings with Rheaya who would be four and ten come next month he quite enjoyed the girl. Shireen he enjoyed. He loved speaking to her and the blood in her veins was important but having a grayscale queen would make the kingdoms angry and she was so unsocial. He looked at Myrcella then and realized that she was the least logical choice and would only bring gold and jewels to the treasury which the kingdom did not need but he favored her. Perhaps he was even starting to love her. 

“I wouldn’t want to be you king crow. Your purple eyed woman stole your dragon she must be fierce.” Aemon sighed. 

“I’m no crow. I never was.” Aemon walked away from Tormand then ignoring the wildings laughter and made his way back to Myrcella. Her pursed lips were so tempting he had half a mind to kiss her right there. But he would not lay a hand on a woman unless he decided they would be married and that was that. 

Myrcella:

“You will do what is best for the family. You are a Lannister.” Her mother ordered as she half shoved Myrcella out of her rooms. She adjusted the fabric of her dress trying to keep the bodice from slipping lower. It wasn’t an easy task her mother had seen to that. 

Last night the king had drawn her brother up from the cells for his punishment. He had ordered that Joffery could choose between losing his hands and then forsaking his rights to lordship in favor of her younger brother or the Nights Watch. Her mother had screamed and raved all night long with only uncle Jaime being able to console her. It had been a horrible thing to witness. Her mother had always favored Joffery but Myrcella hadn’t expected she would lose all control. Half her mother’s rooms were torn apart within minutes. Then early in the morning the screaming had stopped and her mother had arrived at Myrcella’s rooms with an army of women following her. The women had bathed and scented her. They had rubbed lotion and oil into her skin and cleaned her nails. Her mother had overseen the entire thing all the while talking to her of the importance of family loyalty. Her mother had brought out four risqué gowns and Myrcella had gasped. She was beginning to understand what her mother wanted and the betrayal had her halfway to tears. The women started painting her face as her mother picked out a deep Lannister red dress with hardly any bodice. Myrcella tried to reason with her mother. Everyone knew the king hated red but that had only made her mother switch to a golden silk dress that was hardly any better. It was the gown she was wearing now. It had no sleeves and the part sleeves that it had were sliced open so only a small stich of fabric held the dress together at her shoulders. There was a dip in the bodice that went half down to her navel and the skirt of the dress was sheer. You could almost see the outline of her legs and if that wasn’t enough it had a slit running the side where if she walked in too big of steps her bare leg could be seen. The dress itself was beautiful however. It had roaring lions stitched on the bodice and a gold circlet of metal lions circled her waist. It may have been beautiful but it made Myrcella sick to be walking around in it. It made her feel dirty but she supposed if her mother got her way, she would be dirty by the time this was over. The though had tears in the corners of her eyes and Myrcella focused on the gold chains that twisted around her arms. The chains were delicate but not tiny. They were linked all the way around her body. They swept from around her waist under her gown and stemmed upward in four links. Two of the chains connected to each shoulder where they would their ways around her arms and met at her middle finders. There were green stones set where the chains slipped around her fingers. The jewelry was amazing and her mother had been happy she loved it. She had been less happy when her mother had told her of how much the king would enjoy it as well. Around her ankle she wore a green stone set in a bracelet made for her feet. It could just barley be seen as she walked. 

How she wished she could run away and hide as she made her way to the great hall where the king was taking petitions. She was lucky her mother had made an appointment and she would not have to wait with all those eyes on her. The doors of the hall opened and she stumbled in. She could feel the eyes on her and the whispers of the court as she passed and it shamed her. She moved her eyes further to the floor as she came closer to the iron throne. She stopped at the steps and kneeled sitting back on her feet and bending forward her palms up until her forehead hit the ground as her mother had instructed. She heard the king yell for the room to be silent but she could only tremble at his voice. 

“Rise.” The king spoke his voice kind. Myrcella removed her chest from the ground but kept looking down and stayed on her knees.

“I ask for mercy for my brother your grace.” Myrcella spoke trying to use her sweetest and most loud voice. The king sighed and she heard movement. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. The king was looking down at her holding out his hand to her. He looked tired and she instantly felt more guilty that she already was. She took his hand in her own and allowed him to lead her from the room the whispers growing softer as he led her out and deep into the gardens. She could feel the king’s eyes on her but she couldn’t look at him not dressed like this and instead fiddled with her gown trying to pull the bodice up again. The king sighed again and she felt bad knowing it was her who made him do so. He stopped walking and Myrcella stopped as well shivering as she felt the king lay something across her shoulders and move her chin up so he could tie the laces. It was his black cloak and he was tying it so that the cloak would cover her bodice. Myrcella let out a sigh of relief and the king smiled at her. 

“Tell me Myrcella. Do you truly want me to be merciful to your brother?” Asked the king.

“Yes, your grace.” She stated dutifully trying not to look at him. He sighed again and took her face in his hands forcing her to meet his eyes.

“Do you think your brother would be a good Warden of the West someday? Do you think he is kind and would be loyal to me?” Myrcella knew what she should say. She knew what her mother would do if she didn’t but looking into Aemon’s purple eyes, she found she could not lie. 

“No.” She whispered. 

“See even before he did what he did I heard reports about him. How cruel he was becoming. Was he ever cruel to you?” Myrcella tore her eyes from his as she began to feel tears at them. “He was wasn’t he.” The king cursed in anger and grabbed her face once more. He wiped the tears from her eyes. “Myrcella, you like me, don’t you?” She nodded and he smiled at her. “Take me to your mother and grandfather.” The king ordered her. Myrcella took the arm offered and wove through the rose bushes and then the halls to bring her to her grandfathers solar. The guard knocked and the door opened. Her grandfather was at his desk shuffling papers around but stopped as he saw the king and frowned. 

“Lord Lannister I am going to do you the favor of assuming you did not plan this travesty.” The king’s fingers wove the ties of his cloak and he removed it from her person to allow her grandfather to see. She watched her grandfathers’ eyes grow large and his face grow red. 

“I believe this was the work of your daughter so I would like you to send for her at once. I cannot tell you how unamused I am by these events. I about tore through the throne room as I watched my future queen be gawked at by every lord in attendance.” Her grandfathers’ eyes narrowed at the harsh tone of the king and he beckoned for a servant. The servant tore from the rooms quickly. 

“Yes, your grace that is rather inconvenient. Rest assured it will not occur again.” 

“I will ensure it does not Lord Lannister as soon as your daughter arrives. I have had enough of this nonsense.” Her mother entered the room robes flowing behind her looking as unfazed as ever.

“Father, you called for me?” Her mother asked receiving a frown from her father. The king cut off her grandfathers reply.

“Lady Lannister I am horrified of how you sent your daughter to me and demand you apologize to her.” Her mother bristled. 

“I am sorry dove.” Her mother cooed coming close to her and playing with one of her curls. Her mother did so for several moments before stepping back and resting near her grandfather’s desk.

“Your family has embarrassed mine twice now since you’ve been at court and that will be all it has time to do. Your son Lady Lannister attacked my aunt who is to be my queen and you dolled up your daughter and sent her into a room filled with watching men to plead for her brother who has no love for her. Your daughter who is to be my queen as well was sent to plead for her tormentor. Here is what will happen. Joffery Lannister will be stripped of all titles. He will be cut off from house Lannister and all its wealth. He will be sent to the north where he will live for a year. If he can change then he will be allowed to return home and possibly inherit a MINOR lordship that is your choice. If not, he will head to the nights watch. Any measures to aid him will be seen as treason and punished accordingly as well as if he takes them force him into the nights watch immediately. Tommen Lannister will become Lord Twyin’s heir and will stay in kings landing with Lord Twyin who is my master of coin to insure he does not turn out like his brother. I will be watching closely but Tommen seems to be a good child. Lady Cerci will be sent home with her husband to not return to the capital until my future queen sends for her. Lady Myrcella will marry me after my marriage to my aunt which the date has yet to be decided. Her dowry will be whatever is asked and there will be no budging. I am quite wroth with the Lannister name at this moment. I expect Twyin you will be at the council meeting tomorrow afternoon an hour before its usual meeting so that we may go over details of our arraignment.” Myrcella watched her grandfather process the king’s words and could tell he was displeased being told what to do. 

“You cannot take away my children!” Myrcella’s mother screamed at the king. But the king simply turned to her replacing his cloak and asking quietly, 

“Archery tomorrow?” She smiled and nodded at him and watched as he slipped from the room. 

As soon as he was gone her grandfather started yelling at her mother. Her mother yelled back but Myrcella thought herself lucky. It was easy for her to slip out of her grandfathers solar and into her chambers where she threw herself onto her bed. She was going to be queen. She would have thought her mother would be pleased. Her and Daenerys she hoped her friend wouldn’t be too upset about it but it didn’t seem to be in Danery's nature so she was happy and quickly fell asleep dreams filled with joyous pictures of her wedding.   



	12. Aemon

Aemon:  
Aemon’s morning consisted of waking Daenerys from her slumber next to him to tell her that he had chosen her future sister wife. She had not been thrilled but she hadn’t tried to kill him or thrown anything at him so he considered that a good sign. He knew she understood that most women could only birth three times in their lives live children. House Targaryen was decimated. Viserys was mad, his grandmother was too old to remarry and Rhaenys, well he wasn’t sure what was wrong with his sister. She seemed to hate him and ignore him at every opportunity available. There was no well male heir. The knowledge had been troubling. 

He had then paced the room for a good hour worrying over his meeting with the Lannister’s the day before. Finally, after an hour of pacing Daenerys had gotten him to talk about what was bothering him and then sent him off to actually discuss his plan with his uncle seeing as his uncle was part of it. She had rolled her eyes when she had found he had yet to do so. So that was how he ended up standing in front of his uncles’ desk in his uncles solar with his uncle staring at him completely unimpressed. 

“I am fostering the Lannister child.” His uncle stated leaning back in his chair folding his hands in his lap. 

“Yes, but he is to be treated as just another boy. He has been stripped of all his titles and will receive no help from house Lannister. If he can’t change in a year send him to the wall.” His uncle nodded. 

“Why are you marrying the Lannister girl if they have offended you so?” It was a good question in all honesty it had been a split moment decision one that wasn’t that smart to be honest. 

“It was a moments decision but perhaps it is a good one? The Lannisters are upset now that Joffery is being stripped of titles and therefore are now tied to the crown through marriage they cannot rebel. I need Lannister support to fight the great war. I need their mining knowledge it is taking too long to mine the dragonglass. Besides they will only be won by a marriage and they have no one else in their house of marrying age and we have no good match to offer them. Giving her to my uncle would start a war with how he would treat her.” Stated Aemon. Aemon had made the decision hastily but as he thought about it the arraignment made sense and his uncle could tell.

“The Tyrells wont like it.” His uncle reminded him. 

“I know I am hoping there is some way to placate them. Rhaenys needs to stay in the capital until I have a son. Robb will marry in the north I know how important that is but Sansa. Sansa was meant for the south Uncle. I know Willas Tyrell. He is a cripple but he is a good man and will be able to take good care of her. She would be happy in Highgarden.” His uncle sighed. 

“I had already thought Highgarden for Sansa actually once Joffery turned out to be no good and Renly’s favoritism. I will speak to Willas and his father if his father is still in the capital. If Sansa marries Willas that will be enough to tie Highgarden to the throne for now. I will stay in the capital until a deal is made and then head for winterfell.” His uncle sighed as he finished speaking. Aemon knew his uncle was worried about the north. He had been gone for a long time and the Bolton issue was worrisome. 

“There is something else.” He speaks and he doesn’t know how his uncle will take this. 

“Oh?” 

“I am thinking of marrying Margery Tyrell as well.” He speaks softly. There is very little he is afraid of but disappointing his uncle is something that he is so. 

“Is that necessary? The faith will not like it.” Ned states and he sighs. 

“Honestly I do not know. What I do know is that my grandmother only birthed three live children. Most women only have three or five children at most. House Targaryen is decimated. I have no sane male heir. My heir with Dany may also carry the Targaryen madness. I don’t know if all my children will be dragon riders. I already have three unspoken for dragons that are growing more daily. I need options and with Robert Baratheon breathing down my neck I cannot have the Reach leaving me.” He speaks and his uncle sighs and nods. 

“I would keep it as a last resort. See what happens when we bethroath Sansa to Willis and then weigh your options.” He speaks and he nods back. His uncle stands and looks at him for a moment before leaving the room. At least his uncle was not disappointed in him. 

\-------------------------------------  
Aemon’s morning was then spent teaching Myrcella. She had seemed much happier than the day before and was smiling and laughing the entire time she practiced. She even teased him a few times and knelt and gave Ghost a big kiss. It made him feel light and it was then he was glad for his choice in queen. He loved Daenerys that much was obvious to anyone but Myrcella made him feel free. Daenerys was a partner to him, she helped him navigate the court and made better choices regarding politics. She was an extension of himself but Myrcella was simply good and light and made him forget his problems. He had left her with a kiss to her brow and she had shined like the sun under his touch. It was sweet she was sweet and it made him smile. 

As soon as he left Myrcella his joy started to fade. He was not excited for his next meeting. He walked sullenly missing Ghost beside him but hoping his friend was keeping a close eye on his love. When he reached the council chamber Lord Twyin was already there sitting in the chair on the right of his. Sam was also there sitting to the left of his chair a bundle of parchment in front of him. The two looked up Samwell giving him a timid smile and Twyin staring at him in an unimpressed expression. 

“Good afternoon my Lord.” Stated Aemon as he sat down in his chair watching a weary Ser Gerold come to stand behind him. 

“Your grace.” Stated Twyin lazily.

“I believe there is an agreement we must discuss. My steward has the entire copy. You can either take a look at it yourself or we can go over the main points. Or you can read and then we can discuss.” Samwell handed the stack of papers to Twyin and Aemon watched quietly as the Lord read over them. When he was done, he set the stack aside. 

“Two million dragons and a thousand bolts of silk seem a fair price. The military contract is also favorable. It is binding but as king I would expect nothing less. Paying for half the wedding is also expected. However, why am I sending some of my best miners to Dragonstone, your grace?” Asked the Lord. 

“There are mines of dragonglass on the island and my miners are too inexperienced at mining to be efficient. As the contract states it is only for a term of three years just enough time for my miners to learn how to properly mine the material.” 

“Dragonglass is useless. I would be sacrificing my gold mining for a useless glass.” Stated Twyin. 

“It is useless to you but necessary for me Lord Twyin.” The lord thought for a bit before speaking again. 

“The contract says you will marry Myrcella five months after wedding your aunt. That is not acceptable. I know the faith only allows for one marriage at a time and there will need to be planning and preparation time between weddings. I will agree to one month after. I will not have my granddaughter being looked to as the less loved queen.” Stated Tywin. Aemon understood what the lord was doing. The longer after his marriage to Daenerys the less likely Myrcella would carry the crown prince. Aemon was hoping for that actually. He needed his firstborn son to be a dragon rider and that was most likely with Daenerys. 

“I will agree to three months after.” The lord nodded agreeing to Aemon’s compromise before signing the document. It was not too soon however because it was just as Lord Tywin was passing the parchment to Samwell that Willas Tyrell came into the rooms Robb in tow. The two were discussing falcon hunting. They sat down next to Samwell and continued their discussion after saying hello to Aemon. Aemon sat Lord Twyin sitting beside him quietly as the rest of the men filtered in. When everyone had arrived, he moved to open the meeting. 

“Today I bring news of the royal weddings. I will be marrying my aunt Daenerys in a months’ time after a period of another two months I will be marrying Lady Myrcella of house Lannister. My grandmother and aunt will be speaking to a few of you in the coming months as they are planning the weddings.” Willas Tyrell went from looking shocked to mildly displeased. Robb gave him a smile and Maester Aemon looked fondly in his direction. The rest of the room offered their own congratulations that were slightly more reserved. He knew Lord Veleryon was disappointed. The man had thought due to the Veleryon descent that one of his family would be chosen. If he had not met Myrcella then the man would have been correct. But sadly, Myrcella had won him over with her goodness. 

“I have important news your grace.” The spider interrupted the congratulations. 

“Robert Baratheon and his three sons now have increased their army of sell swords to twenty thousand in their ranks and I hear that after hearing of your dragons he has begun designing weapons to kill them with the help of some dornish weapon maker.” 

“Do we know what these weapons look like or who the weapons maker is?” Asked Aemon hurriedly. 

“I’m afraid not I am making inquiries but my little birds have a harder time getting word to me from Essos. I do know he is currently under contract with Pentos protecting it from a Dothraki horde. I have heard whispers he names himself king of the seven kingdoms as you are forgive me, according to him, a bastard born of rape and your uncle is mad. He is the closest trueborn male relation to the throne.” Aemon is annoyed when he hears what the man thinks. He knows it is the view of the dornish as well so he grows more annoyed than ever. He turns to Ser Gerold. 

“I know Oberyn Martell and Arianne Martell are still in Kings Landing. Bring them here at once and only them understand. Also have my Uncle Stark brought to the chamber.” He watched as Ser Gerold gave orders to the guards and then turned back to the room. 

“I am not worried at this point an army of ten thousand could be fought by the Targaryen army and won. Making weapons to kill my dragons however is an act of war and if the dornish are helping they will be punished. I want food enough for a six-month siege in the capital at all times just in case. Lord Willas you will work with the master of coin to make this happen. Lord Stannis you have the most experience with a siege I need you to oversee all preparation for one and have weapons ordered accordingly. If money is needed, I will have you work with Lord Tywin and give you leave to use a reasonable sum. Keep working towards eliminating corruption as I can have none of that if there is going to be war. If you need more men you have my leave to conscript as many as you deem necessary. Your actions will be watched as I know Robert is your brother. Will this be a problem? If so, you may retire from my council however I will need you to remain in Kings Landing out of goodwill.”

“It will be no problem your grace. I know my duty.” The lord replied bending his head slightly as he did so. 

It was not long after lord Stannis spoke before his uncle came into the room. 

“Uncle take a seat. We will wait to inform you of what has happened until our other guests arrive.” His uncle nodded. It took far longer for the Martell’s to arrive but the meeting room was silent. Oberyn Martell and his niece arrived with flare. They sauntered into the room Oberyn taking a seat opposite Aemon leaning back in his chair comfortably. 

“Why have we been honored so much to have been asked to the small council chambers?” Asked the prince of dorn. 

“It seems Robert Baratheon has a Dornish weapons maker making weapons to kill dragons for him and believes himself king. You wouldn’t know anything about that would you?” Asked Aemon using his most kingly voice. 

“I had no idea.” Answered the dornish man. 

“And have you any idea of who this weapons maker could be or how he came to learn such knowledge?” Asked the spider. 

“None.” Stated Oberyn. 

“Very well. I will send a letter to your brother asking if he has any knowledge of who it could be and why they have teamed up with the man. Both of you of course will remain in the capital with comfortable rooms in Meagers holdfast until I have heard back. Go ahead and make preparations to move rooms now.” The dornish slipped from the room with a small bow at Aemon’s orders and he glared at their backs.

“Robert is calling himself king?” His uncle asked and Aemon nodded allowing the spider to inform his uncle and loosing himself deep in thought. He had thought to marry his uncle to Arianne but that seemed that it would do more harm than good now. He had no idea of what to do other than keep Oberyn and Dorian’s heir in the city and deny Dorian access to Rhaenys. He would have the spider investigate more. He was brought out of his thoughts by his uncle, 

“How long until the Dragons are ridable?” 

“A year or so I believe. They are already nearly too big to fly the halls and I must keep the drapes open to allow them into my rooms.” 

“Dragons reach the age of bonded flight at four years of age.” Maester Aemon voiced. 

“That gives my dragons roughly twenty months.” Answered Aemon. 

“Robert could not possibly attack Kings Landing before a year is out. It would take too long for him to get his army from Pentos to Westeros not to mention march to the city.” Lord Willas stated. 

“You are right we will revisit this. If there is no other news I need to speak to my uncle and my master of whispers.” Aemon watched as the other lords filtered out of the room. 

“I need you to find me more information.” He directed his voice to the master of whispers. The lord nodded before leaving the room as well. When all but Ser Gerold and his Uncle were gone, he sighed and put his head in his hands. His uncle put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Did you know Robert was this serious?” Aemon asked his Uncle. 

“I knew he was still very angry. He wrote to me many times asking for asylum and for my support taking back the stormlands but I had no idea he was angry enough to declare himself king. The news of your birth must have set him off son.” Aemon nodded and took his hands from his face. 

“Have you talked to Willas and his father?” 

“I informed them this afternoon of my desire for Willas and Sansa to be married. We are drawing up contracts now and will be meeting in two days’ time to discuss particulars but I believe they are agreeable. I offered quite the sum of lumber for Sansa’s hand and they seemed to be happy with the amounts at least. That was before your choice of queen however, now they know you will not choose Margery for queen it is a problem. Bad news could not have come at a worse time.” His uncle stated. 

“You think the Tyrells would align with Robert since he is unmarried? If the dornish align as well then, we will have a problem.” He tries to hide the frustration building. 

“Yes. After talking to Lady Olenna I believe that if Margaery is not queen they will do whatever it takes for her to become so. I would offer her a place next to you all the same, even if you do it might not be enough.” 

“What do you mean?” He asks worriedly. 

“They could leave if she is unmarried or not with child and change sides. Keeping her here is just as much to encourage good behavior as it is to maintain the Targaryen line.” His uncle speaks and he puts his head in his hands. Everything is so complicated. It is not as if it would be a hardship to marry Lady Margaery. He likes her well enough. Not how he likes Dany and adores Myrcella but he likes her all the same. He will have to marry her right after Myrcella. He really doesn’t want to marry that many times but….. 

“The long night will be here within months and the nights watch has yet to send me a wright as proof for the kingdoms.” Aemon was starting to feel panicked. His uncles’ hand on his shoulder tightened. 

“If they have yet to send one when I arrive north, I will personally send a party to go looking. I promise Aemon.” 

“Thank you, uncle. I am more worried about you controlling the Bolton situation. The wildings are angry and are apparently being held on by a thread by Mance according to Tormand all that is stopping them from wiping out the Boltons is the king of the free folk himself. If they decide to go after the Boltons we will have a war. I am sure the wildings can defend themselves but only thirty thousand of them decided to come south of the wall. There is an entire tribe of over three hundred giants but still I worry that the entire north will turn on them and we need all the men we can get. Tormand says that a few have trickled in over the past few months but no more than two hundred. I expect more will come when it starts getting really bad but that leaves seventy thousand for the army of the night king whenever he gathers them all.” His uncle nodded at his words and looked worried. 

“As soon as Sansa’s betrothal is finalized, I will take her north and have the wedding there. I am sure you can do without your master of war for a few months.” 

“You do whatever you have to in order to keep the north from war Uncle.” His uncle nodded and pushed up from the table. Leaving the room to go meet with his children. 

Aemon stayed in the room for a moment pondering his choices before he left for his rooms. He had already asked Daenerys to have dinner with him in his rooms after the council meeting and as it had taken longer than usual, he assumed she was already there waiting for him. He assumed correctly and found himself feeling guilty that he wished for another’s company in that moment. Looking at Daenerys reminded him of the Baratheon situation when all he wanted was to forget. He walked over to the dining table stopping on his way to give Ghost a pet and kiss Daenerys forehead. 

“Hello love.” She smiled and said to him. He smiled back and sat down grabbing some meat and starting to eat. 

“Robert Baratheon is calling himself king of the seven kingdoms.” Aemon stated getting straight to the point. Daenerys looked at him shocked spitting out the mouthful of wine she had just sipped.

“He even has a dornish weaponsmith building dragon killing machines for him.” He watched he glare angerly when he mentioned that. 

“The dornish dare? I knew they saw Rhaenys as the true queen but this?” She was shocked and he could tell quite annoyed. 

“Apparently they know nothing about it.” He stated laying his elbow on the table and resting his head upon it. He closed his eyes and heard footsteps. 

“Don’t worry love.” Daenerys purred in his ear kissing his neck. “Its only the dornish.” 

“Its not. Sansa isn’t enough to ensure the Reach.” He sighs out and Dany’s brows raise. 

“I might have to marry lady Margaery as well.” He continues and his soon to be wife’s jaw sets and she hisses. 

“I suffered through allowing Lady Myrcella into our lives because she is good and kind and we need more Targaryen’s. I will suffer that for my family but three queens?” His wife spits and he sighs. 

“Love. She would be more a prisoner to ensure behavior than a queen.” He doesn’t want to lie and really it isn’t a lie exactly but it is not the full truth. His love looks at him her eyes filled with fire. She is a dragon this love of his. 

“Dany I promise I will not forsake you.” His wife huffs but allows him to pull her back into his arms. He needs to soothe her. 

He twisted his body and met her lips with his own kissing her gently. She pulled herself to him and he pushed his chair back making room for her to stand between his legs. She bit his lip and he growled grasping the backs of her legs. Daenerys picked herself up and sat on his waist stratling his legs pressing herself against him. She rubbed against him and he heard himself growl and moved to the ties of her gown pulling it down from her shoulders until her chest was bare to him. He kissed down her neck sucking sweet bruises into her skin. She yelped and then moaned as his lips closed around on of her breasts. He sucked and nibbled at her flesh as she cried and moved against him. Within moments he was hard and straining against her. Aemon needed more friction and so he pulled her into his arms and stood throwing her down onto the bed. Daenerys cried out in surprise when she landed on the bed but looked up at him with hooded eyes. Another growl escaped him as he pulled the fabric against his chest apart. He hesitated slightly but remembered she had already seen his scars and knew not to say a word. He lifted his tunic and slithered up Daenerys body laying in between her legs kissing her chest gently before pulling her gown completely off her. He kissed her then his hands running all over her body touching her everywhere before pulling her legs around him and pressing his groin to hers. She mewed at him as his body lusted after her. She was hungry. Her hands ran along his back pulling at his flesh her nails digging into him. He kissed her again hard his tongue slipping into her mouth tasting her. She tasted sweet like lemons and sugar. She cried for him as he kissed her. Her hips thrusting upward into his own making him gasp. He pulled away from her and her hands followed him trying to bring him back to her. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to pull away but she didn’t let him. 

“We’ll be married soon. It doesn’t matter. Babies are born a month early all the time. No one will know.” She whined at him. She had a point and feeling her move against him he couldn’t think of why to tell her no. 

“You sure Dany?” He asked hands going to the laces of his breeches. She nodded at him and he rolled off the bed pulling down his breeches before climbing back up her body until his forehead rested against hers. Her arms welcomed him back and she quickly pulled his head down for a deep kiss weaving her fingers through his curly hair. She was still cantering her hips to his and he felt her wet hot center against his cock. He had to push them down afraid he would accidently take her before she was ready. His fingers snaked down her body to her core feeling her. She was so wet and hot he groaned into her mouth. His hand slipped around his cock and he moved it against her center wetting it with her. Her hips moved up and he felt himself slip slightly inside her as she did so. He heard her gasp and tried to be still pressing her hips down moving his member from her. But her legs were around him so he was unable to remove himself from her. He sighed, 

“I love you Dany, I’m sorry.” He stated before he leaned back as far as he could and pushed deep inside her. He was only able to fit half of him inside her but she cried out none the less. He heard her whimper and he stilled kissing her sweetly and waiting. It pained him seeing her hurt so he waited as long as he could but he knew he needed to move. He pulled back and thrust into her again. Her cry was softer this time but he could tell it was painful. He tried once more to the same result before he pulled himself from her. 

“I can’t hurt you like this Daenerys.” He stated taking her face in his hands and wiping the tears from her eyes. She leaned up on her elbows. 

“Yes, you will. You will have to at some point I’d rather not experience it twice.” Her face was determined and she had a point. He knew she wouldn’t let it go so he lined himself up once again with he and plunged into her heat. To him it was wonderful. She felt so good and so tight but it must have been horror for her. He pulled out again and pushed deeper inside her. He was almost fully inside. He kept doing so and when he was seated at the hilt he stopped for a moment and her legs came to wrap around him. She was pulsing around him everything was telling him to move but he stayed still hoping it would help her. Before long she was pushing her hips up to his. When she moved, he couldn’t hold back any longer he kissed her and started to move once again. Thrusting in and out of her faster and faster moaning and whispering words of love until he exploded. He felt heavy after he did so and pull himself from her hearing her whimper as he did so. He shushed her with a kiss and fell to the bed beside her pulling her to him promising that next time it would be better before he drifted off to sleep. He dreamed of her that night and how warm she felt.   



	13. Aemon

Aemon:  
It had been four weeks and Aemon could already see the problems beginning to form with having two women in his life. He was glad they got along and was then able to take tea with the both of them sometimes to ease the burden. It had been much easier before but now they were engaged he was expected to spend part of every day with them. This on top of council meetings and listening to petitions on top of training and meeting with lords Aemon was tired, very tired. Not to mention the problems he was seeing starting with the Tyrells. They had discretely started to pull away from the capital. He was running out of time he had to speak to them. Still he had thought he was doing quite well with his two soon to be wives until two days ago when Daenerys had stormed into his rooms refusing to warm his bed ever again stating that all he used her for was sex and she never saw him apart from night and that he was gone come morning. She had then left storming off and had yet to speak to him. He missed her in his bed to be honest. He didn’t sleep as well alone. He had tried everything he could think of and still nothing had worked. It hadn’t helped that Myrcella had somehow gotten wind that he spent his nights with Daenerys finally yesterday and sheepishly asked him why he favored Daenerys company and if there was something she was doing wrong. Of course, he had been blindsided and hadn’t known what to say so she had walked off crying. Aemon had groaned and wondered what he was supposed to do with these women. One he had bedded and wanted nothing to do with him any longer and the other was hurt he was respecting her. He was at a loss. Both were angry with him and instead of being able to do anything about it he was stuck listening to petitioners. A different man came in he looked haggard and angry. He was carrying a blanket in his arms and started to speak. 

“I heard my goats on the pasture when one of your dragons came down and devoured it.” The man laid the bones of the goat out for him to see. 

“Are you sure it was one of my dragons?” My dragons are not yet big enough to eat full prey and only are allowed to eat what they are given. I will investigate to be sure if this is the work of my dragons. If it is not then you will pay the price for lying to your king. If you are lying and tell the truth now, I will pardon you.” The man looked at him angered before lowering his head. 

“It is a lie. I found the goat dead poachers had stripped it of meat so I burnt the body and hoped you would not know.” Aemon looked at the man for a moment and saw his fear and was proud that he told the truth. 

“See that the man is paid a sum of two goats. You came to me with a lie but told the truth I would reward your bravery but tell others I will not be so kind if they are to pull the same trick.” He stated giving Samwell the sign to pay the man. Samwell did so and Aemon sighed. 

“Is that all for today?” He asked. Samwell shook his head. “There are over thirty more.”

“Tell them to come back tomorrow.” Aemon stated walking to the doors. There was something he must do. He must go to Myrcella first. If he let her wounds fester it would become worse and ruin the friendship between the two women. That would make his life even harder. His wedding to Daenerys was in two days and he knew Myrcella was not upset or jealous he was marrying her first only hurt. He supposed that was worse. He walked to Myrcella’s rooms only to be told she was in the gardens. He went to the gardens hurriedly and sat next to her at the lilac pavilion. She was alone and was embordering a black handkerchief with what looked like lilacs. He looked at her and noticed she had not raised her head to look back at him. He sighed and ran a hand down his face silently praying to the gods he didn’t make this worse. 

“I don’t favor her over you Myrcella. You haven’t done anything and I’m not marrying you second because I love you less you know this.” The girl’s hands stilled but she did not move. He inched closer to her and put his hand on hers. “I care for you, you know this. Your too good for…” He fumbled over the words. The truth was he was afraid of intimacy with her. So much so he had yet to even kiss the girl other than the top of her head. She was so good he didn’t have the heart to corrupt her. The girl seemed to understand and lifted her head up and smiled at him. Flinging her arms around him and hugging him. He wrapped her in his arms laughing and stood lifting her around spinning her in the air before placing her back on the ground. She looked at him then still smiling. 

“You will ask for me to share your chambers or come to mine when we are married then?” He nodded at her and her smile grew wider. 

“Good. I think I would like a baby with your purple eyes and maybe your dark hair too!” The girl’s smiles were addictive and he found himself laughing. 

“Let’s hold off on the children for a while. You are young yet. But someday we will have children who look like you. I hope we have a daughter and she is exactly as you are. Beautiful.” He laughed as he watched her pout. He tried to make a serious face but found he could not. So, he allowed her to force him to sit once more and tell her stories of the north. She listened to him eventually falling asleep on his shoulder. He lifted her into his arms when she fell asleep and carried her to her rooms. Placing her in bed with her handmaidens to care for her before sighing and heading to see his aunt. 

She was lying on her bed and started glaring at him the moment he stepped into the room. Maester Aemon was sitting in a chair beside her bed taking her pulse. Seeing the Maester sitting beside her made his heart pound and he forgot she was angry with her. He hurried over to her bed slipping off his shoes and climbing in the bed to sit on his knees on the side opposite the Maester.

“What’s wrong Dany?” He asked quietly. Taking her hand into his only to have it ripped from his and another angry glare grace his way. He sighed. “I’m sorry. I’ve been busy, I may have put petitions above our relationship and not realized it. I only missed one lunch I promise I will never do it again. I promise love.” He pleaded. She was relentless though she allowed him to cradle her hand in his and place a loving kiss to it.   



	14. Aemon

Aemon:  
Aemon was holding her hand when she started screaming at him. The shock of the volume had him jumping and leaning back as she sat upright. His eyes grew wide. 

“It wasn’t just a lunch! Did you not think I had something important! I never ask for your time ever! I know your busy all I asked for was one lunch and you didn’t even have the decency to tell me you weren’t coming. I waited for you for hours thinking you were just running late that you had gotten caught up with something important!” She was crying thick tears dripping down her cheeks. Maester Aemon placed his hand on her arm. 

“You have to calm dear one, it isn’t good for our little dragon.” Aemon didn’t pay attention to what was said instead was busy looking at Daenerys. Her chest was heaving and she was making little sobbing noises. “I’ll leave you.” Maester Aemon stated looking at Aemon pityingly before hobbling out of the room. When the maester had left the room, he tried to comfort Daenerys taking her into his arms and pressing kisses to her head. She allowed him for a moment before she started pushing him away starting to scream again. 

“Get out!” She screamed. When he didn’t, she repeated. “Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!” 

“Okay, Okay.” He stated calmly. As she pushed at him. “I’ll leave but only if you tell me what was so important that day and only if you tell me what the Maester was here for.” Daenerys sniffled and pushed him further away once more. He allowed her to move him and looked at her expectantly. It was obvious she was extremely angry. 

“I have been feeling ill lately.” She spoke taking a deep shaky breath and meeting his eyes. He was concerned. Perhaps something was wrong with her after all. “I went to the Maester three days ago and he figured out what was wrong. I am with child Aemon.” She spoke before crying again. 

“That’s a wonderful thing Dany. Why are you upset?” He asked confused. They had talked over children before. He knew she was excited to have a child of her own and had even decided upon names she wished for them. 

“You don’t love me!” She screeched out. “You only want me at night. You won’t love my child. You won’t have time for him and if I die, he will be alone and unloved.” She sobbed. He pulled her close and whispered to her.

“Oh Dany. I do love you. I will love our child how could I not? I don’t want you because of what we do at night. I was just foolish. I didn’t think about what you needed and now I know. Now I understand I promise it will be better now. We’ll be married in two days and everything will be alright. I promise.” He spoke soothing her and placing kisses on her brow. 

“You promise?” She asked her sobs abating to soft whimpers. 

“I swear Dany.” He promised. Hugging her tightly and laying down pulling her near before covering them with the covers of the bed. He pulled her close and watched as she fell asleep falling right after she did. He dreamed then of a little boy with silver hair and violet eyes with Daenerys cheek bones and his nose. In his dream the boy held out his hand to him a little silver dragon perched on his shoulder. The boy called him father and whispered his name.


	15. Myrcella/Aemon

Myrcella:  
She watched Daenerys glide down the isle her dress was a stark white that made her look even more pale and unworldly. It had red and black dragons embroidered onto the bodice and she wore a tiara of red stones set in a silver setting. She looked the perfect Targaryen bride. She looked everything Myrcella was not. She seemed to float down the aisle of the sept. Her small feet barely touching the white flowers that had been placed on the floor. She had been dreading this day for a month and now that it was here. Now that she was watching a woman more everything than herself marry the man, she loved she was close to tears. The only thing keeping her from crying as the pair kissed was her brothers’ hand in her own and the knowledge that in two months, she would be doing the same thing. She held her chin high as she realized that Aemon’s full attention was on the beauty in front of him. 

Aemon:  
Aemon was enjoying his wedding feast. It was nice to be able to show Daenerys affection in public. He grabbed hold of a plate of honey cakes and moved his chair closer to hers dropping a cake onto her empty platter. He then grabbed a dish of oranges and did the same until finally Daenerys who had been speaking to her mother noticed and laughed at him. 

“Are you trying to make me fat love?” She asked laughing. 

“Your eating for two now Dany but no. I just wanted to make sure you got all your favorites.” His wife smiled at him and leaned over giving him a chaste kiss before picking up the honey cake and tasting it. 

“I’m afraid as much as I love honey cakes. I am not sure I can keep all this food down. The mere presence of so much rich food is making my stomach lurch.”

“I’m sorry love.” He stated grabbing her hand and resting his other on her stomach. He motioned for the servants to move the plates from the table. The servants removed the dishes thinking nothing of it as the food had been sitting in front of them for quite a while. One of the lords must have too that as closing to the feast and begun to clear his table as well. Soon the whole room was doing so and a line of men started to come forward holding gifts for the new queen. The first in line was Robb who was representing lord stark since his father had started his trip back north. Robb brought forward and cape of white wolf fur as offering for Daenerys and smiled at her wishing her good luck being married to him. He had laughed and smiled when Daenerys had whispered something back to his cousin. Next were the Tyrells. Only Willas was in attendance and Aemon tried not to be worried about what that meant. Willas brought forward silks of red and black. Many gifts were offered. Daenerys received many silks and new cloaks along with tomes of history and a horse from the dornish. The Lannister’s offered a neckless of red stones set in a rich gold setting. There were only a few left in line one of them the Veleryons. Lord V eleryon came forward with a large square box and placed it on the table in front of Daenerys.

“My queen this is one of my houses greatest treasures. Long ago four eggs were laid on our island. I offer you two now.” He opened the lid of the box and Daenerys gasped. Inside lay a white stone egg with flecks of silver swirling along it. The other was as black as night. The dragon from his dream thought Aemon. He watched as Daenerys cried happy tears and thanked the man enthusiastically. 

“The white will be our sons dragon.” Aemon whispered to her and she nodded at him tears at the corners of her eyes. 

Another box was laid in front of her. A young boy looking out of place was standing behind it and opened it carefully before standing back. Daenerys couldn’t see what was inside so she leaned forward. Her gasp of surprise had him curious so he turned to her only to see her wide eyes staring at the contence of the box in fear. She leaned back slowly and that is when he saw it. The head of a viper uncoiled and the creature slithered out of the box toward his wife its head straightening so that it was level with her eyes. The room gasped and Aemon reached for his dagger. He fumbled and watched as the snake made ready to strike. Fear gripped at him as he realized he would be too late. But the strike never came instead Daenerys’s front was bathed in a torrent of fire. Dracaryn had sensed the danger and flown down the rafters and bathed the snake in fire. Aemon jumped from his chair his hands feeling Daenerys through the fire. Hoping she was fine. When the fire had abated Daenerys stood the front of her dress singed off and the arms of his tunic as well. But they were untouched. 

“Fire cannot harm a dragon.” Whispered someone in the crowd. Aemon quickly wrapped one of Daenerys new cloaks around her before placing his hands on the table in front of him. 

“Ser Arthur arrest this boy!” He yelled pointing at the young man. The young man cried as the knight grabbed him. 

“Please, please I didn’t know what was inside I was only told to bring it to the feast and that you would know who it was from.” Aemon believed the boy so waved Ser Arthur to release him. He looked carefully inside the rest of the box and found it filled with antlers. He picked one up looking at it before his eyes closed in anger. 

“Robert Baratheon.” He had run out of time. He needed the Tyrells in his pocket yesterday.


	16. Aemon/Margaery

He did not want to leave Dany that morning but he had seen how the Dornish and that was extremely abnormal. He knew that they were angry but… He doesn’t know what to think now. The dornish are up to something that is for sure and he knows his sister is right in the middle of it and he doesn’t know how to feel about that. So he had woken and made directly to the Reach contingent and so here he sat in front of Lady Olenna as she all but glared at him. 

“Wonderful of you to meet with me Lady Olenna. I am grateful.” He spoke seriously and the woman’s eyes rolled. 

“It is not, what do you want. You were married only yesterday it must be important.” The woman snaps and he sighs. They are definitely angry. 

“I wish to offer something.” The elderly woman glares at him. 

“Oh? Sansa Stark. I believe my son refused.” The woman spoke taking a drink of her wine obviously annoyed. 

“She is part of the deal yes.” He tries laying down a piece of parchment in front of Lady Olenna. 

“What deal.” The woman’s eyes narrowed picking up the paper. 

“You know Robert Baratheon is preparing to come back. You know this means.” He starts and the woman looks up from the sheet as if calculating the numbers written there. 

“And so you want to make sure we will fight for you. Why should we?” 

“I have dragons I will win.” He speaks surely and he believes it. 

“It is said he has found a weapon to kill them.” Olenna states with raised brows. 

“He may or may not have weapons to kill my dragons. I don’t know for sure. The weapons are untested. I know what Robert Baratheon offers you. He offers to make Margaery queen.” The woman raises her brow at him. He should probably find it offensive but he doesn’t. 

“So you are intelligent after all.” The woman drawls. 

“I am prepared to offer you the same.” 

“Margaery is no third choice.” The words are stated matter of fact and seriously. 

“She would not be so. All my queens are equal.” He tells her seriously. “I have had three thrones made and three crowns. I have also been studying the laws of succession. There is a clause that when dragons went out of power was nullified and I am prepared to bring back into play. I means that only a son that can ride a dragon can inherit the throne.”

“That makes me even less likely to agree. Margaery has no dragon riding blood.” 

“My mother had none and yet I birthed dragons from stone. My uncle and grandmother are pure Targaryen and have no affinity for them. There is no way to be sure.” He tells her seriously and he watches her eyes contemplate things for a moment. 

“As you said there is no way to be sure.” But he knows he has started to gain her attention. 

“I am also prepared to offer that a daughter of Margaery and I will be the crown princes first wife regardless of his mothers name.” He speaks and Lady Olenna’s eyes narrow.

“I want it written and signed and I want Margaery married before you marry the Lannister.” He does not know if he can promise that. That would mean next month and would upset Twyin Lannister but there was nothing stopping him in the agreement with the Lannisters and they cannot object with the position they are in and their entire family in the capital. They will be forced to agree.

“Done. I’ll marry her next month in any ceremony you wish.” 

“Done.” The woman agrees with a small smile. 

“I will like to be clear that this agreement means that Willas will marry Sansa Stark.” He tells her and gets a nod in responds. 

“I will agree if Loras is sworn into the remaining spot you have left in the kingsguard. He is a good knight.” Lady Olenna speaks seriously and he looks at her. He doesn’t know how he feels about that but Ser Jaime is there for Myrcella and Ser Barristan has an infinity for Dany. Not to mention how loyal Arthur and Oswell are to him. 

“He is friendly with Renly Baratheon. Are you sure he will not betray your granddaughter?” That was his only worry he was already worried about the other Dornish guard he had on the Kingsguard that frequently guarded Rhaenys. 

“Loras is faithful to his family above all else.” Was said without a second of hesitation and so he nods back to her. 

“Then I agree. I have seen him fight. I will have my captian swear him in tomorrow. Willas will travel to Winterfell to marry Sansa at the end of the week. You will take his place on my council until he returns and I will Marry Lady Margaery next month. Please tell the jewelers what you require for Margaery’s crown.”

Margaery   
The wedding had been beautiful and she had tried not to be upset about it. Her entire life she had been raised to be queen. If it had been Aegon she already would have been. The boy had been infatuated with her from the moment they met but this Aemon hadn’t been so. Oh she was sure he liked her alright but not enough to make her queen apparently. What was she to do now? She knew her grandmother had been approached by men of Robert Baratheons most likely offering her for their queen. But she didn’t think Robert Baratheon could win and she would rather hold onto her neck. That and the man already had four bastard sons that he recognized. So here she was the morning after the first royal wedding sulking around and trying to figure out what minor lord she would be passed onto. Maybe the Tully heir but they usually married within the trident to keep control so that left her with Renly Baratheon, which same problem loaded with others, the youngest Lannister boy who really was a boy or a minor Reach lord. She would at least look at Robb Stark but he was recently bethroathed to Alys Karstark. No there was no one left of any worth for her and she knew it, her grandmother knew it and all her training was for nothing. 

“My golden rose.” She hears from behind her and she startles. It is her grandmother. She is smiling. Margaery hadn’t seen her smile since everything happened and she was decided not to be queen. 

“Yes grandmother?” She asks curiously and she wonders what on earth has been decided. 

“The king just came to visit me.” Her grandmother states and she frowns slightly. What could he want? Did he know they were approached by the Baratheons? Was her family alright?

“You’ve done well. He is going to make you queen.” A gasp leaves her lips and her mind races and then settles slightly. How is she going to be queen? Does he not already have two queens? Well one he hasn’t married yet but why would he need her? Why did he not ask her directly like the others? 

“But I thought he was marrying Myrcella Lannister as his second queen.” She states annoyed looking back at the mirror. 

“He will, the month after he marries you.” What? She is confused. 

“It is disappointing that you will have to share power but all you need to do is birth a son you understand? Everything else I will take care of.” She knew exactly what her grandmother was saying but she wanted to pretend she did not. She really wanted to pretend she didn’t know. Still she will be queen. She will have a crown. If she can gain king Aemon’s favor over the others. That is what she needs to prepare herself for. Now how to do so?

“Grandmother. How should I gain his favor.” Her grandmother smiles at her and motions for her to sit in their chairs and starts to speak. Every word she listens to intently and she almost gasps. Her grandmother is so sly.


	17. Daenerys/Aemon

Daenerys:  
She awoke to screaming and the loud sound of a door opening. A candle was lit and she could make our Ser Arthur sitting on the edge of Aemon’s bed shaking her husband. The screaming however continued and she watched as her husband was drawn into his knights’ arms and held tightly. 

“Get off me! NO!” Her husband screamed. Finally, her husband woke and curled into Ser Arthur sobs racking his body. The knight held Aemon close and rocked back and forth whispering to him. Aemon’s hands pulled at his chest and Daenerys eyes were once again drawn to the red wounds littering his chest. She had asked how he had gotten the scars after the first time this had happened and Aemon’s eyes had gone dark and he had retreated into himself refusing to speak to her. She hadn’t asked again. This night marked the fourth night Aemon had woken screaming since they had been married. The fourth night in ten days. Daenerys was worried about him she had only spent a few full nights in his rooms before they were married but this seemed unusual. Ser Arthur had told her he was fine and not to worry he was just shaken up about what had happened at their wedding feast but she knew there was more to it than that. She heard him speak the first time. He had said something that made her think differently. 

“It was dark again. Nothing again.” He had said. It had made no sense. The third time he had started muttering about night kings and dead men. She was worried her husband was as mad as they said her father had been. She wanted to ask her mother about it but she was unsure if she should. She rose from the bed and walked to a pitcher of wine in the room. She poured a glass, walked back to the bed and handed it to Ser Arthur. He poured a small vial into the cup and handed it to her husband. He took the glass from Ser Arthur and emptied the entire thing in one gulp handing the glass back to her. She sighed and set the glass on the table beside her. Something was wrong with him. He slipped off into slumber and the knight left the room. Daenerys tried to fall asleep but was unable to. She was worried. As soon as light filtered through the curtains of the room she slipped from the bed. Choosing a dress, she could easily dress herself in she left the room. When she arrived at her mothers’ rooms the guard told her that he wasn’t aware if her mother had arisen for the day. She pushed into the room regardless. 

“Mother?” She called into the room and heard a mumbled reply from the bedroom. She entered the room to find her mother sitting up in bed looking at her confused. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her mother in for a hug before settling. 

“Mother, I know father was mad. But how do you know if someone is mad?” She asked and her mothers face went white. 

“Why? Do you believe someone is mad Daenerys?” 

“I don’t think so but I don’t know mother I am so confused.” She cried burying her head in her hands. 

“Oh, darling tell me what is wrong.”

“Aemon wakes up half the nights screaming and talking and making no sense and Ser Arthur has to medicate him to make him calm. He won’t tell me what is wrong. He makes no sense when he talks mother, I think maybe there is something wrong with him. Mother I love him but I worry what if he isn’t right? Should I stop sleeping in the room?” Her mother sighed in understanding when she spoke before putting an arm around her. 

“The king is not mad love. He’s hurt. You saw all the wounds on his chest. He didn’t do it to himself someone put him there. It is a miracle he is alive but he was so young when it happened. I think he is hurting. Something he saw scared him and he cannot talk of it.” 

“He’s not mad?” She asked. 

“I don’t think so Daenerys. I think he is sick a different kind of sick. I’m sure it will get better in time. I think it would be counter productive if you were to leave him or seek rest elsewhere. He is allowing you to see him when he is like this. He must love and trust you a great deal. Leaving would make him feel badly Daenerys.” She nodded.

“Its scary momma.” She cried hiding her face into her shoulder. 

“I know little one.” Her mother replied smoothing her hair. 

“Mother there is something else I worry about. I am with child mother. I worry he could hurt the child sometimes he doesn’t know where he is when he is like that.” Her mothers’ eyes grew large. 

“A child?” She smiled at Daenerys placing a hand on her stomach. “That is wonderful news! I would not worry. He has never been violent during these times correct?”

“Never mother.” She assured her mother. 

“Then I would not worry little one. Be there for your husband and he will love you for it.” She smiled in her mothers’ arms and was finally able to get some rest. 

Aemon:  
Aemon woke to an empty bed. He was not worried as the sun was already high in the sky but he wished to hold Daenerys for a moment. The dreams had been horrible last night. He could feel the cold bite of steel entering his chest and it had caused him to scream he was sure. He knew it wasn’t fair to Daenerys when he got like that. He had thought about telling her to use her own chambers for resting but thought that she would be offended so thought better of it. He wanted to hurry and apologize to her but he had already missed the previous council meeting due to bad dreams and by the look of the sun in the sky he was about to miss another. 

He hurriedly pulled on trousers and a tunic that was appropriate for such a meeting. He threw water on his face from the basin and quickly placed his crown on his head. He found Ghost in the hall and motioned him to follow as he quickly made his way to the council chamber. The lords had already started conversing when he arrived. All heads turned to him when he walked in and he could tell by Robbs expression that he looked worse for wear. A chorus of your graces were muttered around the room as he strode to his chair and sat down. The lords looked at him expectantly. 

“What was being discussed?” He asked calmly.

“We were just debating the idea of having part of the royal fleet moved back to blackwater bay to create a barricade if necessary.” Spoke Lord Veleryon. 

“I believe that we will have need to do that before long. Have the captains ready for such a journey but they are not to move without being told by me specifically.” The lord nodded at him. 

“Your grace, I have found the name of the weapons maker working with the Baratheon. He is Called sharpspear. He was taught at the Martell Blacksmiths. He had apparently made quite a few blades for the family and is a friend of the red viper himself. How good a friend is yet to be determined but there has been no proof of communication between the weaponeer and the Martell’s.” The spider spoke matter of factly to the room. Aemon sighed. 

“So, we are unsure of what who is involved and of what they are making is what you are telling me?” He asked. 

“Not exactly” spoke up a voice from the corner of the room. A small man came forward out of the darkness of the room. He had golden hair and bright green Lannister eyes and he knew this must be the uncle that Myrcella was always speaking of. 

“Lord Tyrion I presume?” The king spoke.

“In the flesh.” The dwarf motioned to his body. 

“Who brought you to this meeting and what knowledge do you have?” Drawled lord Tywin. 

“Lord Varys thought I might be able to shed some light on the weaponry and after some research I have some idea of what the Baratheon is making.” Aemon gestured for him to come forward at sit at the table. The Dwarf happily obliged. “The dornish were able to bring down a dragon with a type of large cross bow contraption. When reading of it it seemed to be quite the powerful weapon. It brought down Rhaenys full sized dragon. I am sure it would prove fatal to a half-grown dragon even if not speared in the neck or head.” Aemon sat for a moment thinking. 

“If they have these weapons then it would be counter productive to use the dragons in a fight with them.” Aemon sighed. “Do we know how many they are making or how long it would take?” 

“The weapons looked very extensive and complex to make. With a single smith I doubt they would be able to make more than one every few months.” Replied Tyrion. 

“That is good it would take him the better part of a year to build more than five then. Tyrion you should leave the chamber but you should come to my solar after you break your fast. There is much for us to discuss.” The dwarf rose from the table and made his way to the hall. When the dwarf left the room, he turned to Robb. 

“What was discussed last meeting?” 

“We enacted the exclusion tax for the north due to the upcoming winter and doubled the guard for the red keep.” Stated Robb. 

“Yes. The exclusion tax for winter for the north will weigh heavily on the treasury with the upcoming royal wedding we will be at a loss for the year.” Interrupted Tywin. 

“I am aware that expenses will be high for this year but it cannot be helped. Is there a way to cut costs?” Aemon questioned.

“I have a few ideas but I will need to run the numbers before I bring them to you.” The lord replied. 

“Very well bring them to me at next meeting and we will go over them. I now have a personal question for you lords. As you are aware my uncle is older than me by seven years and remains unmarried. He is also of special temperament. I need candidates for his wife. I do not wish him given control of an entire keep and rather remaining at the capital as he is my heir until I have a son.” 

“Lady Margery is from a good family and would fit in the castle life. Myrcella also has a few cousins that share her looks and have rather large dowries.” Spoke Lord Tywin obviously knowing Margaery wasn't an option and rather trying to gather more power for himself. 

“My niece Daerlya is unmarried your grace. She and the queen are already friends and she is still at court and I would be here to watch over the couple.” Stated lord Veleryon. 

“Lord Willas, would lady Margery be open to the match?” He had to play along until he was able to announce his third or he supposed second technically marriage. So he did not pay attention to the words the man answered rather he looked at lord Baratheon. “Are there any Baratheon cousins, Lady Shireen is too young for him I believe but I would like to strengthen the bonds of our houses.” 

“There is only the Lady Sienna and she is two years his senior.” Spoke the Baratheon Lord. Aemon thought to himself and realized that the Baratheon held no love for the woman and therefore the ties built would be flimsy. He looked over at Willas. Margery would be ideal but he had already negoated that alliance and he doubted they would give over their golden rose to someone with that temperament. That left the Lannisters and the Veleryons. He would have to speak with his grandmother on the topic regardless. 

“Thank you for your input lord. I will have to think on it for a while. Perhaps a few of Myrcella’s cousins could come to the capital. She will need ladies after she is married anyways. I will meet them and see if they hold the right temperament. Is there anymore issues to discuss?” That would possibly placate the lannisters when he made his marriage to Margaery known. He was sure Twyin would be angry but there is nothing the man can do about it. Not with Myrcella so neatly wrapped and their need to satisfy the crown. 

“I have started preparing the guard for a siege and the training of more city guard is underway. The dungeons have been cleared out the vast majority choosing the wall.” Stated Lord Stannis. 

“Very well if there is nothing else let us adjourn.” Aemon stated. Men started standing and Aemon placed his hand on Robbs arm to get him to stay seated. He also gave Samwell a look. He then turned to his master of whispers. “Lord Varys.” The lord reseated and looked expectantly at him. He waited until the other lords had left the room before he started speaking. 

“My grandmother says you are loyal Lord Varys and that you serve the realm. I believe I am at present the best option for the realm so I believe you will be loyal to me. I need you to investigate the Tyrells. I want to know everything that is going on inside Highgarden.” He stated nodding to the man. The man looked at him for a moment and then quietly left the room. 

He moved to leave the chamber and headed to his solar. Ghost trotted after him but left him at his rooms. He walked inside and was not surprised to see Lyaneeys sleeping next to his fire. He stopped and bent down to pet her. He was still petting his dragon when his solar opened and in walked Robb. Grey Wind stayed out in the hall and Robb looked uncomfortably at the dragon before the fireplace. Aemon laughed and handed his cousin a glass of wine. Robb looked annoyed at him as he took a gulp of the wine. 

“Seeing you with those things always reminds me of the first time.” His cousin shivered and Aemon remembered when he had come back to winterfell and the curious dragons had set fire to Theons hair and Theon and run around for minutes. Theon had been made their ward after the greyjoys rebelled when he was eight. Personally, he hated the boy which is probably why the dragons set fire to his hair but he would never tell his cousin that because then he would have to explain the dragons cuddling into his head moments after setting fire to Theon. 

“Sansa was so appalled.” Robb states with a laugh and he smiles. 

“Yes. I think she will like Highgarden though.” 

“How could you sell Sansa like that? She doesn’t even know Willas. He’s a cripple!” 

“Robb, I talked with your father over this. He knew Sansa’s marriage would be used to secure the reach. He is also aware of the fact that Sansa will never be happy in the north.” His cousin sighed and nodded. Sam seemed to be taking it well however he was slightly pale. The three of them spent the next few hours messing around with each other laughing. 

“So, Robb have you gotten to spend any time with the Karstark or Mormont girls? They arrived last week. I’ve yet had the pleasure of meeting them.” He teased his cousin. His cousin groaned. 

“The Karstark is always with Sansa being a perfect lady and the Mormont is with Arya in the training yard. They are both complete opposites and don’t get along at all. I wish my father had just decided and not left it up to me. It’s exhausting and I find myself hiding from my own sisters.”

“Robb do you want to tell Sansa about her marriage together or should I do it?”

“I would say together but it might go over better if it is just you. She might understand the gravity of the situation better.” 

“I understand you don’t want to see the Karstark girl. Ill go speak with her now.” Aemon left the room hearing protests behind him and headed off to the hands rooms where his cousins had been staying. He reached the girls chambers and saw the Stark guards stand at the ready. He smiled hello at them and then knocked. A tall dark-haired girl with almond eyes opened the door and stood looking at him shocked. 

“Alys who is it?” He heard Sansa ask. He brushed past the girl at the door and came into the room. His cousin looked shocked to see him and quickly schooled her features. She was sitting with embroidery in her lap. 

“Sansa there is something I must discuss with you.” He stated and he saw slight fear grace his cousins’ features. The sight of it made him groan internally. 

“Alys if you would allow us privacy.” Spoke Sansa and waited until her friend had left the room before turning her attention to him.

“Your father gave me leave to negotiate your marriage contract before he left. He knew you wanted to marry a southern lord. I have found you a good match. Willas Tyrell. I know your father spoke on it with you. I know you are young yet and not yet four and ten but this match must take place soon understood?” He asked her and watched as her eyes grew wide and sadness took over. 

“Why?” She asked. “Why couldn’t I marry a good lord like Joffery?”

“Joffery was an ill-tempered child and you won’t be marrying someone who would treat you badly like he would.” He tried to explain. 

“This is a good match Sansa. The family will be kind to you.” She looked at him angrily. 

“The match has been decided Sansa not even your father could stop it now. It would serve you well to get to know your intended in the time you have left. The wedding will be taking place in a month.” He was growing tired of her spoiled behavior. He knew she wanted to be married to an important lord but there wasn’t any left after Joffery was disinherited and Willas refused. She didn’t understand this and ran to her room crying. Truly he felt badly for throwing this at her and hoped she would forgive him. She was still young only three and ten. She had been marriable for two years however and that was longer than many women. He left the room leaving lady who was glaring at him. He would have to think or Arya next. Perhaps Arya could marry in Dorn to keep the peace but that was far fetched and he knew Starfall would never side against the crown. Still Arya’s less lady like practices would be accepted there.


	18. Aemon

Aemon:  
Sansa looked beautiful in her gown of forest green. Her hair was done up in ringlets with gold bands holding up her red curls. As she walked down the aisle holding the arm of her brother, he could see how uncomfortable she was and felt badly. But it was a good match. The reach was a southern as you could get and her children would one day rule the Reach. Even lady Stark was pleased lord Stark spoke. Daenerys had tried to talk to the girl and he looked over at his queen now to see he frowning at the girl. As Sansa walked the steps up to the stage, he could tell how young she was. The guilt worsened but he reminded himself she had been marriable for two years before this and Myrcella is only a year her senior. The last part didn’t make him feel better and he searched the crowd for green eyes. His eyes found hers and he smiled. He hadn’t had much time to spend with her recently. Between the council meetings and worrying about Daenerys baby he had been busy. Not to mention that Lady Margaery was expecting to meet with him and he had yet to announce that he would be marrying yet another queen. He had still managed to practice archery with her this afternoon like usual and the girl had brightened with the attention. She was easy to please and quick to understand. He truly loved her. It was unlike a love he had ever known. It made him strive to protect her to keep her innocent mind safe. He didn’t lust after her as he did Daenerys or Margaery. Sure, he wouldn’t mind it but its not what drove him. He watched as Willas pulled the gold and green cloak over Sansa’s shoulders and was excited to be doing the same to his Myrcella in only two weeks from now. The Septon proclaimed them married and the crowd clapped. 

It was mid feast before Aemon got a chance to dance with Myrcella. When he asked her, she had blushed and smiled excitedly. She was all too happy to agree and they swept across the dance floor for three songs before he finally allowed her to go back to her party. He thought about asking Lady Margaery but he didn’t need to upset Dany further. She was already agitated due to her pregnancy and he knew she had yet to come to terms with making Lady Margaery queen. She had liked Myrcella Lannister and so she had not worried about him marrying the girl as she was so sweet. He knew Dany worried about Lady Margaery. She would never understand that Myrcella held her heart but Dany held his soul and Margaery she served her purposes and he liked her well enough. He hadn’t spent enough time with her but he didn’t think he had anything yet to give Margaery he was sure would rule over his mind she was apt at the game of thrones. He sighed and walks but the dias returning to Daenerys who was looking less than pleased. 

“What is wrong love?” He asked her. 

“The food is turning my stomach husband I wish I did not have to go to these gatherings.” His queen responded. Aemon nodded knowingly. He understood her problem. 

“Why don’t you retire early no one will think anything of it. You should sleep in your rooms tonight to make sure you rest well and I don’t wake you when I come in.” 

“Are you sure?” She asked hiding a smile. 

“Yes.” He replied with a wink. He watched as Daenerys swept from the room.


	19. Aemon

Lady Margaery was still as beautiful as he remembered and his worries faded when he laid eyes on her. He knew he was a greedy man. He was about to have the three most beautiful women in the country to bed and yet he didn’t feel remorse. Sansa was beautiful too he supposed but he was happy not to have to marry her like Lady Catelyn had tried and get him to. Jus the thought. Ugh. She was his sister. He had trouble thinking of Rhaenys like that…. Well that was for another reason. He really was starting to hate the dornish. The sand snakes made his skin crawl and they never we apart from his sisters side even if he wanted to talk to her he could not. He sighed but walked forwards. He can feel Margaery’s eyes on him as he nears her. 

“Lady Margaery.” He speaks and the girl smiles. She truly was beautiful. He was a weak man. Dany was going to kill him. 

“Your grace we are going to be married just next week don’t you think my name is enough.” Her voice is like honey it reminds him of her eyes and so he looks into them. She seems very genuine right now but he knows better than to believe her fully. This wasn’t Myrcella who was too good to try and manipulate him or Dany who was simply too blunt. Margaery was a different type of woman. But he could use this to his advantage. 

“I suppose that is just as well. I apologies for not asking you directly if you were alright with this marriage. If you are not we can of course call the wedding off.” The girls eyes widen and she reaches out for him placing her hand on his. 

“Your grace there is no need I am happy to marry you.” She smiles again and he knows this is true. She is pleased to be getting a crown. 

“I want to be sure you are going to be comfortable here in the red keep. I noticed you had chosen the rooms in the family wing that abut the garden. If there are any changes save getting rid of the weirwood tree I would be happy to allow you leave to make them once we are married.” There were going to be an abundance of roses in his garden weren’t there. He needed a peace offering one that made it seem like he was worried or cared about Margaery’s happiness. And while he really did want her to be happy, he did not care much for how she went about it but it was necessary for him to play this part his grandmother had assured him. His grandmother understood exactly what he was doing and had help greatly in terms of Dany.

“Thank you your grace. I would be pleased to do so.” Margaery states and he in his mind barely hears that and sighs. 

“Your grace?” Margaery speaks grasping his hand. He shakes his head. 

“I apologize. I was in my own head.” 

“What seems to be bothering you?” His future wife asks and he sighs. 

“Nothing to worry about.” 

“Please your grace it might help for you to speak about your worries.” She is just so easy to talk to in a way that Dany is not. Dany is his partner but Margaery she makes it so easy for his tongue to move. He tries to fight it but she reigns him in. 

“I am worried the Baratheon’s will side with Robert Baratheon when he returns to the country. I worry about my sister. She only listens to the dornish. She spends all day within her rooms with the sand snakes and wont speak a word to me. I worry about Viserys and trying to find him a match that won’t threaten the throne. I worry what will happen when I die, what if I have no heir. Who will take care of the dragons? Dracaryn listens to Dany but that is all. I somehow have to have at least three dragon riding children when only two of the five remaining Targaryens seem to have the affinity. That means I must have at least nine children. I know I have three wives or I will but nine children? My uncle has a profitable marriage and he has five but that was only because Lady Catelyn was so young when they were married. I…. I just… I think I know what to do but I also don’t.” Why is he talking? Why? 

“What if I took Shrieen Baratheon as one of my ladies. Daenerys already has three in your sisters and Desmerya Velyron Myrcella’s are all her Lannister cousins. I have only two female cousins who are unmarried I do not mind taking Shireen Baratheon as my third Lady she is a good child. That will make Stannis think twice. As for Viserys choose someone’s daughter of someone loyal to a fault perhaps lord Velyron’s daughter. Any slights against her will make him upset but not enough to part with the crown. As for your children will Viserys’ children perhaps be riders? That will take some pressure off you. But Aemon my mother had four children I am sure I could carry the same if you wish.” That…. That does solve many of his problems. Not even Dany had been able to do so easily. His grandmother had scoffed when he said to give Viserys a wife but his uncle needed to marry for the family. There were really only three sane Targaryen’s in existence now. He didn’t want to give the Tyrell’s too much power but if Margaery was this good at playing the game then maybe….. His respect for her grew very quickly. He knew she was helping him for her own good but she had helped him. Not her family. If she was working for her family she would have said for one of her cousins. But that is not what she was doing and she was loosening her power by taking Shireen Baratheon as one of her ladies. Perhaps there was more to Margaery than it seemed. He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it on impulse. He heard Margaery’s soft gasp. 

“Thank you, Margaery. No one had as concise ideas as you. I appreciate your loyalty to the crown.” 

“It is my honor your grace to serve the realm.” A line no doubt but he knows now while Margaery spouts lines like a dutiful daughter of a large house she is still genuine in many ways. He is still weary of her but relieved somewhat. She has not tried to take advantage of the situation he allowed her to be put in. 

“Still I thank you. If there is something, I can do for you let me know.” He tells her and the girl smiles at him and leans into his space. 

“I’m sure I’ll think of something.” She laughs out and he finds himself smiling at her slyness. She is forward he will give her that but not in a way he dislikes rather one that makes him blush and laugh. Ser Jaime coughs behind him and he is suddenly reminded about why he came here. He had announced his marriage to Margaery today at the council meeting and tywin had been furious but there was nothing he could do and the man knew it. His people were already on Dragonstone. He could not call them back and he could not resend Myrcella’s hand without problems. Myrcella had taken the news with grace but he knew she was upset when he had left her apartments he had heard her soft sobs and they broke his heart. He hated the idea of Myrcella being upset. He loved Myrcella. Truly he did but he had to do this. 

“Margaery. I would like you to do something for me.” 

“Anything your grace requires of me.” She responds bowing her head in a way he should not find arousing. 

“Lady Myrcella. I’m sure you can understand her disappointment. I am hoping you can get along with her. Margaery. I am aware of the game you are going to play and what you are currently playing with Daenerys. I ask that you leave Myrcella out of such games. She is not built for them. You will find no patience from me should something upset Myrcella. You and Dany can fight for power all you want. I don’t think either of you will be happy in the end. I am not easy to manipulate. You are better off being yourself and helping me where you can. Myrcella has no desire for power she simply wants to marry me because she loves me. The crown means nothing to her except protection, I will not deny her that you understand?” He wants to be straightforward. Myrcella is soft and good and he will not allow Dany’s anger and bitterness nor Margaery’s manipulations to upset or taint her. Margaery looks at him cocking her head slightly and bowing it. 

“I wouldn’t dare your grace.” Well he knows she would but he will not have it. He will protect Myrcella. 

“Thank you Marg, do you mind if I call you that my lady?” She raises her brows slightly but shakes her head no. 

“Whatever your grace prefers.” 

He sits and talks with Lady Margaery for another hour or so. He finds it easy and it makes him feel less stressed after speaking with her. Jaime thanks him after while they are leaving the gardens for sticking up for Myrcella and he just smiles at the man and repeats himself. “Myrcella is just too good” He tells the man and the smile Jaime gives makes him feel confused. Its too full of pride to be talking about his niece. He breathes through his nose slightly an idea coming to him. He doesn’t know how to feel about it. But it doesn’t change a thing for him. He sighs and heads to his wife this is going to be a conversation. 

“Dany, I want to arrange for your brother to marry. But I am not sure if it is a good idea.” 

“Why?” His wife asks when he finally brings it up in bed that night. 

“To which question?” He asks back and Dany huffs. 

“Both.” 

“I worry about my ability to father enough dragon riding children. Viserys is mad but so was your father and look how well you turned out. Now we have five potential dragons without riders.” 

“Mn I see. Well Viserys is mad but mother can help raise whatever children he has I doubt he will want anything to do with them. As for his treatment of his wife….. my mother and I can ensure that he treats her well.” 

“Can you?” 

“Oh yes my brother is very weary of me now.” Dany laughs out and he smiles at her. He had tried very hard to make it so. 

“So the Lady Velyron? Would she make a good match.” He knows Margaery was right here. Lady Margaery has made so many of his worries lessen he is starting to be thankful that he is marrying her. He still worries about his other two wives and twyin Lannister but he knows no one will touch Dany with Ghost around. 

“Yes I like her. She will make a good mother.” Dany speaks and he smiles into her hair. 

“You will have to find a new lady.” He tells her and Dany huffs. 

“Her sister will do well then.” Dany tells him and he smiles again. 

“I’ll inform him and the council tomorrow. I am sure the Velyron’s will be pleased.” 

“My brother will not be.” 

“Your brother is a fool.” He growls out pressing a kiss to Dany’s crown. He feels her smile into his bare chest and he falls to sleep to the feeling of his wife’s smile. He finds he could be happy with this life he has designed for himself. If only Robert Baratheon wasn’t such a……….


	20. Aemon

After talking things over with Margaery and gaining Dany’s approval he had moved to speak to Lord Velyron. It was interesting how his reign had started out with now four marriages within the family within the first year of his reign. Well at least he wouldn’t have to fund any other marriages anytime soon. Except if his grandmother decided to remarry. Somehow, he doubted she would. He had heard the stories about the Mad king and what he had done to his sweet grandmother and he cannot blame her for not wanting to enter another marriage even if she technically could still bare an heir. At least according to Maester Aemon who he would believe without question. His grandmother was not that old for a Targaryen according to him. Oh he had forgotten Rhaenys, well he couldn’t marry off her anytime soon without starting another war and well he was already on the verge of one right now. Anyways the lord had been eager to meet with him no doubt expecting this outcome based upon his last council conversation. 

“Master of ships.” He states with a smile as the man sits in his solar across from him. He actually likes this man. He wasn’t overly ambitious and loyal without question to the family. 

“Your grace.” 

“How is your family ser? Does your eldest granddaughter like the capital?” He asks and the man lights up. It is obvious he is a family man and Aemon can respect that. 

“Desmyra enjoys the capital. I believe her and the queen have become good friends.” The man states and yes she was right they had. How old was his granddaughter again? She was of marrying age but surely not too young. 

“Do you think she would mind living here?” He asks and he can see the small shift of the man’s face. He knows why he is asking and he doesn’t know how to feel about it. 

“I think she would be happy here your grace.” 

“Good. Good. She is of an age with my queen is she not?” He asks. 

“She is two years her senior your grace.” The lord replies and he can see the questions swirling within the man’s eyes. 

“As you know the crown greatly apricates your support. I know you were hoping I would choose one of your granddaughters for queen and I am sorry that the circumstances of the realm have limited my ability to do so. Viserys however does need a wife.” 

“Your grace you honor my family but prince Viserys he…” 

“I know. But lately have you noticed a change?” He asks and the man nods. 

“Well Yes.” 

“Have no worries I will protect your wife from her husband should she need it. My hope is that she will be able to birth a dragon rider. I know Viserys is not one but I doubt the mad king would have been either and yet Daenerys is so my hopes are high for his children.” He smiles at the elderly lord who take a deep breath.

“I understand your grace. Which of my relatives were you thinking?” He has to ask even if he already knows. Aemon knows this. 

“Desmyra. Her sister would replace her as Dany’s lady in waiting.” The man nods. 

“I see. I will send a letter to my son informing him. What dowry do you expect?” That is a good question he hadn’t thought of it but an idea comes to him. 

“The two dragon Eggs that you have left on your island be presented to Viserys children when they are born to see if they can hatch them.” He speaks and the man’s eyes widen but he nods. 

“That is acceptable. I only ask that if they are not hatched by my granddaughters children they be returned to us.” He smiles at the only lord he actually likes. 

“You have my word.” Well that was one problem taken care of. He would see Viserys married right after he and Myrcella. Perhaps Viserys would even have a dragon riding daughter who could marry his son with Dany. That would be perfect. He knows his son will be a rider. He knows it in his bones. He has seen.


	21. Dany/Myrcella

Dany  
Aemon had demanded she be here to show unity. She did not want to be here. She lets out a huff of air. She had been fine with Myrcella. Myrcella was no threat to her but Margaery. The roses were ambitious. She knows why Aemon has done what he has and she understands she does. It makes sense. He needs the realm together in the wrath of Robert Baratheon and the Tyrells will side with whoever gives them the most power. Also there are no Targaryen’s left in the world not really. Her mother had explained everything very clearly. But her mother had never been a queen who shared her crown her mother had nearly slapped her when she had said so. She reminded her just how close she was to being Visery’s wife. Even if Aemon died now, she would be with Viserys and there would be no one to protect her. Her mother made it clear she owed Aemon to try and make this work and she knew she did. She knew it deep in her heart this was for the realm and while Aemon might enjoy it, it was not what he truly wanted so…. She huffs again watching the little rose whore shuffle down the isle in that travesty of a wedding gown. White. Psh, meant to remind them all of how pure the little rose was, well Margery was older than her but whatever she doesn’t care. Lady Margaery was a whore and no amount of white even if it was beautiful would hide that. She truly loathed Margaery Tyrell. She loathed her all the more watching her marry her husband. Aemon was hers. Let Margaery try and take him from her. 

Myrcella  
Her every bone hurt. Every piece of her. It was bad enough when he married Daenerys but marrying Margaery Tyrell instead of her. Making her the third queen. No better than his personal whore. Her entire body hurt. She knew Aemon cared for her. She understood why he was doing this. She understood why her grandfather had, had no choice to agree. It doesn’t make it sting anymore. What will Aemon want with her when he already has two wives so much better than her? What is she really worth? Nothing. Everything inside her blead horribly. There was nothing that could staunch it. Her heart was broken and she was sure it would be broken all the more but she couldn’t help but love him. Love the king. She knew he would never really belong to her and he would never love her only. She knew she was worthless now. She cries herself to sleep for the eighth night in a row that night thinking about how Aemon is with someone other than her and it aches something horrible.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a long time ago and then changed accounts. I don't know if I will start writing it again but I wanted to post the chapters I have so more will be coming soon.


End file.
